


360°

by Geek_Squad



Series: Going Around the World in One Piece [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Luffy Being Luffy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Recovery, Romance, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Teen Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Squad/pseuds/Geek_Squad
Summary: Nakoto Ui is a proud woman. Luffy is a brave man. The two childhood friends are reunited, but under dire circumstances. Ui's crew has perished, and herself and Tamara are the only known survivors.Luffy has always been there with his smiles that brighten the world. Those smiles are what made Ui fall for the boy. Can she ever get past this, or will she fall into a hole that even Luffy can't pull her from?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted by me on my Wattpad account. KitKat24687 so for anyone who stumbles accross this thinking its stolen work, not that anyone will, its not stolen. Just posted to another website. :)

The only sound I could hear in my cell was the drop of water in the one corner. I could no longer feel the burn in my arms nor my legs as I hung limply against the wall. How long has it been? A month? Three? They say solitude brings you insanity. I know they couldn't have been any closer to the truth. I almost wish they would come back in here even if they were going to drag me back into that wretched room. As if they heard me calling I heard the foot steps in the distance echo against the walls. My heart no longer races when I hear them. Its almost serene, have I truly lost my mind?

I didn't lift my head up at the jangle of keys. I didn't fight when the man un-cuffed me and I almost couldn't catch myself before hitting the ground. The sting in my palms reminded me I was still alive, even if I was just a shell. They are safe though, and that's all that matters. The man kicked me in the gut with a grunt and I clutched my stomach biting my lips so I wouldn't make a noise. He laughed grabbing a fist full of my hair and shoving a horse's bite in my mouth clamping it shut.

I gave no resistance, and knew all too well that I couldn't if I wanted to. Small rods of sea stone were stabbed into my palms, shoulders, thighs, and the horse's bite was also made of sea stone. It was almost comical that they thought even the voice of a devil fruit user could bring harm to them. The piece cut into the corners of my mouth, but there wasn't a hint of a grimace on my face. He dragged me down the hallway by my hair, and the ground cut up my body opening up old wounds that haven't completely healed.

I was tossed into the all too familiar chamber of the man who captured me. His smirk still caused shivers to go down my spine. "Its so nice to see you again Time Killer."

His hair was slicked back and tucked behind his ear. He wore a black fur coat, with no shirt underneath showing off his toned abdomen along with the diamond shaped scar on his right shoulder. Other small scars covered his hands. He had another scar that looked like a burn just in front of his ear that went along his jaw and covered a large spot on his throat. His eyes were dark and menacing. He flashed me a smile showing off the sharpened canines of his. Ruby rings adorned his fingers. He wore black leather pants and a pair of black boots with silver accents. On his belt was a holster that held no weapon this time.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but otherwise had no reaction to his presence. He stood up and seemed to float towards me with a grace that didn't fit such an evil man. I stared at the floor looking away from him until he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "Your eyes still hold a fire in them. It's been almost four months. Are you still hopeful that you will find a way out of here? Perhaps your crew will return for you, but that would be a death sentence wouldn't it?" 

I forced myself to remain stoic, and that only seemed to piss him off. The twitch in his eyebrow was all I needed to see, and if it weren't for the horse's bite, and the sea stone I would've tore into him like an animal does their prey. Pulling a small knife from a pocket in his coat. His eyes seemed to glint with excitement. "Its safe to play with you again Ui, and you know just how much I like to play with you." He traced my jaw with the tip of the knife drawing a little blood that he licked up with a dark laugh.

I felt my heart begin to race knowing what was about to come, and couldn't fight back when he pinned me to the floor using his knee to cut off my flow of oxygen. Instinctively I clawed at his legs, tears springing to my eyes involuntarily at the pain and fear enveloping me. He cut into me slowly, and my vision began to blur when he finally eased up on my throat and I gasped for air. I could feel the warmth of my blood, and knew this was just the beginning as the hot, searing pain of his blade coursed through me. I don't know how long it had gone on for, but a large explosion and the ground shaking stopped him. He looked alarmed for a second before he seemed to remember something.

"It seems we have company." He smirked wrapping a hand around my throat before picking me up. I clung to his arm weakly, and he tossed me over his shoulder climbing up a set of stairs. He dropped me into a room with many screens. Transponder Snails were bringing feedback, and I didn't pay any attention to what I was watching until I saw a familiar head of orange hair. My eyes widened seeing members of my crew running down the hallways of the facility I've been held in. My captor just laughed pushing a button on the control panel.

"Deal with the flies, and give us a show."

I screamed behind the bite struggling despite the sea stone lodged into my body. With his signature smirk planted on his face he unclamped the bite pulling it from my mouth.

"We had a deal!" I hissed my body shaking in anger.

"And I upheld my end, but since they returned...that means the deal is off."

"You bastard! You sick fucking bastard! I swear on everything I've ever so much as breathed on I'll make you wish you haven't crossed paths with me." Glaring defiantly at him his smirk slipped off his face at my words.

He planted his foot on my chest hard knocking the air from my lungs as he dug the heel of his shoe into the old and new wounds that covered my chest. "Bold words for someone in your position. It's pitiful. Just sit tight and watch." He stomped on my arm. The bone cracking under the pressure causing a piercing scream to tear through my throat.

He just laughed forcing me to sit in the only chair in the room pointing out my shipwright Jet who was now surrounded by a large group of men. I could already see he was struggling. He was favoring one side, and before he could really defend himself all the men jumped on him at once and despite the powerful Jet of air released from his palm one of the men managed to slap a pair of sea stone cuffs on him. He was pinned to the ground, and my view was blocked as the men piled and surrounded him.

I watched with bated breath wondering what was happening when they all stood up now covered in blood. Jet's face was turned towards the camera, and blood poured from his neck and mouth. He seemed to be choking on his own blood. I screamed again the laughing of the man next to me drowned out by my despair.

The next person we saw was Quinn, and I tried to look away, but He held my face forcing me to watch. Her fate was sealed when she turned down the wrong hallway, and bullets rained down on her. Blood sprayed everywhere and she collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Top and Lulu were the ones to take out the guards, but were too late to save Quinn. Lulu quickly checked for a pulse, she immediately began to work, but Quinn grabbed her hands and shook her head. She smiled and words were spoken, but we couldn't hear what was said. After a moment her hand fell, and I couldn't make any sounds. Lulu closed her eyes and laid her down gently wiping a few tears away while Top put a hand on her shoulder. Tears streamed down my face, and I couldn't stop them.

The two looked up seeing the transponder snail, and Lulu shot it. Soon more of the camera's began to go dark. The last person I could see was Kai's orange head of hair smiling at the camera before punching it causing the screen to go black. An alarm began to sound, and He growled out a string of curses yanking me up, and dragging me out of the room. We rushed down a pair of stairs only to meet the last members of my crew, but one was missing. They all hardened their stances, and I screamed at them to leave. That this is what the deal was. "That's an order!"

"Sorry Captain, but this is an order I can't obey! Lulu be ready to catch her!" Kai shouted rushing forward to clash with Him. He cursed, and mocked my crew's loyalty. "This is going to cost all of you your lives. You'll be following the others soon!"

"You gave me something to live for, and I may be acting selfish, but I've accepted my fate! In fact I'm ready for the next life!" Kai shouted ignoring Him and picking me up just as my captor stabbed him in the back. My first mate grunted before tossing me to Lulu.

"Don't look back!" He yelled to us, and I could do nothing. Lulu was pulling the sea stone from my body when we were stopped by more guards. I screamed at them to turn around, to let me go, but they said nothing in return. Top engaged the guards while Lulu and I continued forward. My strength was beginning to return, but just barely after the torture I've endured.

Using Moon Walk Lulu quickly escaped jumping above the guards head at record speeds before dropping just outside of a blown open wall. "Tamara!" Lulu yelled and once again I was airborne, and the youngest member of my crew caught me. I could see Lulu dart back inside just before Tamara turned to run. Parts of the building started to blow up, and it wasn't long before the whole building was in flames.

I could hear Tamara's own tears, but she continued to run. She ran until we were back on our ship, and sailing away. I could only sit on the ship we all called our home as my family burned along with the man who took everything away from me. Thunder rumbled, and the rain began to fall as Tamara dragged me inside my room. I don't know if it was exhaustion or loss of blood, but I couldn't hear Tamara talking. My vision began to blur before fading to black.


	2. i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> I could hear Tamara's own tears, but she continued to run. She ran until we were back on our ship, and sailing away. I could only sit on the ship we all called our home as my family burned along with the man who took everything away from me. Thunder rumbled, and the rain began to fall as Tamara dragged me inside my room. I don't know if it was exhaustion or loss of blood, but I couldn't hear Tamara talking. My vision began to blur before fading to black.

#  Part One 

****

****

## Chapter: One

"I didn't know where else to go."

"So you came here? Because you knew Monkey D. Luffy's next stop would be Water Seven?" 

"The Captain has kept a close eye on him. There are only a few islands before Saboady, and he wasn't far." 

Luffy? I could still hear voices, but for some reason I just couldn't open my eyes. It wasn't long before I had fallen back into a deep sleep. 

_I had just finished my drink setting the glass down on the counter with a dull thunk._

_"Another?"_

_I nodded my head turning to look towards the door. It wasn't long until a man with orange hair and a wicked grin burst in hopping up over the counter a large bag in tow. "Do me a favor and lose them!"_

_The bartender began to protest but a group of men with swords came charging in ripping the door off it's hinges. "Where did that little bastard go?" He hissed pointing his weapon at us threateningly._

_I took a sip of my drink pointing a finger towards the slightly open door at the back of the bar. The leader smirked looking me over. "Smart woman." He said motioning for his goons to follow him._

_When they were gone I downed the rest of my drink. Tossing some berri's on the counter. "For the door. Thanks for the drinks." I said with a wave._

_The man with the orange hair jumped after me. "Hey wait!"_

_I raised and eyebrow at him when he put an arm over my shoulder. "Thanks for that. You want half of this? There ain't much, but it's the least I can do."_

_"Personal space dude." I smiled sweetly lifting his arm from my shoulder and swung myself under. "Why don't you come aboard my ship, and we'll count it. I'm sure if they don't find you in that alley they'll continue looking."_

_"I like the way you think. The name's Kai. You say you have a ship. You a pirate or something?"_

_"I'm Captain Ui, but I don't have much of a crew. Or anyone actually." I put a hand behind my head nervously with a laugh. "But I will have a great crew someday."_

_"Sure." He said, and I lead him aboard the small ship. It was larger than a fishing boat, but it certainly wasn't suited for a crew. It consisted of a two person cabin and a small storage space under the deck._

_We sat at the small table in my room and count out the gold. "Do you have a dream?" I asked him leaning back after I count out my share though I never intended to take it._

_"A dream?" He asked me skeptically._

_I nodded with a smile encouraging him to continue._

_"I suppose it would be to have a family. I've been alone for too long. Do you have a dream?"_

_"I just want to see the world." I smiled. "Come see the world with me. We can take it over."_

_He seemed to choke on his words spilling the coins he was almost done counting. "You can't be serious?"_

_"I'm dead serious. You're already a wanted man in a sense. I would imagine those guys weren't the only people you've stolen from."_

_"I only steal from bad guys!"_

_"Stealing is stealing." I say matter of factly. "Is that a yes?"_

_"If I decline?"_

_"Then you'll be back to being alone. I'm offering you friendship." I smiled holding out my hand. "I won't let my friends down."_

_He hesitated obviously debating the idea of sailing around with a stranger, but gave in shaking my hand. "I suppose we can be friends Captain."_

"How long has she been like this?" 

"We've been sailing for two weeks. I wanted to get to you as fast as possible. I've taken her to a doctor already, but I knew she needed to be here when she woke up." 

As if on cue my eyes fluttered open and the voices stopped. I blinked covering my eyes with my hands unaccustomed to the brightness. 

"Ui? Can you hear me? I'm a doctor. My name is Tony Tony Chopper." 

"Chopper?" My eyes were adjusted by now, and I looked around the room. Where was I? 

It all hit me then, and I jumped back in fright, fear suddenly clawing at me. Guilt, regret, a range of emotions flew through me and all I could see was the facility up in flames even though Chopper and Tamara were right in front of me, but it wasn't there face I saw. I could only see his face. Tamara, He, reached out to me, and I jumped up out of bed my eyes zeroing in on the open door. I bolted from the room. Adrenaline coursing through me as I came into another room where more people looked up from where they were sitting in surprise. I panicked turning around to see Him coming closer. 

"Ui calm down it's me." 

_"Shut up and be a good girl."_

I froze in place closing my eyes and waiting for the worst, but it never came. 

"Hey look at me. You're safe. You're not there anymore. Ui can you hear me?"

I screamed holding my arms up in defense slapping at what had reached for me. I backed myself into a corner, and curled up into a ball. Covering my ears, and praying He wasn't really here. I could only whimper and curl in on myself more at the small touch on my hand.

"Captain." Tamara said putting a purple rock in my hand. "I saved this for you."

I played with it slowly coming back to reality as Tamara continued to talk. I focused in her face before glancing around the room. Nobody else was in the there besides a reindeer who was standing in the doorway keeping his distance, but I wasn't really focusing on that. "Where..." I swallowed ignoring my dry mouth looking away from the reindeer. "Where are we?" 

"We're on Water Seven. In Paradise." She let the words sink in. "You've been in and out of sleep for almost two weeks. Do you want to lay down? I'll bring you some water." 

I nodded glancing around more reminding myself that I wasn't there anymore, and grabbed Tamara's hand as she lead me back into the room I was originally in. 

"Ui is it alright if I come in?" 

"Who are you?" I asked finally looking at the reindeer not really surprised to hear him talk.

He seemed to relax with a sigh. "My name is Tony Tony Chopper. I'm the doctor in Luffy's crew." 

"Luffy?" I asked, "Where is he?" I looked from him to Tamara for an answer.

"He's outside. We thought it would be best to give you a minute to adjust. Are you feeling any pain? You haven't completely healed, and moving around like you were could have opened some wounds. Can I take a look?" 

I hesitated looking at my bandaged body. "I...I feel fine. I just want to lay down." I said laying back in bed curling the blanket around me. Tamara looked at Chopper who sighed with a small nod and left the room.

"Is it alright if I sit here with you? Or maybe I could send Luffy in?" 

I nodded not really listening, and she gave my hand a small squeeze before sitting back in her chair. My body was shaking and I just wanted to curl up and sleep, but I wasn't tired. I kept eyeing the corners of the room until they landed on a gold color in the door. Looking more closely and focusing I could see it was a familiar straw hat, and Tamara was gone. I don't remember her leaving. 

"Luffy." I breathed feeling relief flood through me when I saw him. I couldn't help the smile that found it's way on my face, and he smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Will you sit with me?" 

"Of course." He said and I turned on my side holding his hand in mine playing mindlessly with his fingers. 

"Its been a long time since I've seen you." I frowned suddenly not wanting to meet his eyes. "I...I'm sorry. You shouldn't have too see me like this." 

He took his hat off setting it on the chair before sliding in next to me on the bed. He rested my head against his chest and I sighed in content. 

"You have nothing to apologize for. You haven't done anything wrong. Chopper says that you'll need to relax, and Makino told me this helps. Is it helping?" He asked me as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. 

I hummed cuddling close feeling extremely warn out. "Will you tell me about your adventures later?" I looked up at him with a smile. 

"I will when you wake up. Go to sleep. I'm here to keep you safe." I was slowly drifting off now listening to his steady heart beat. "I'll protect you from now on." 

_I'm supposed to protect you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is it so far? Good I hope. :)


	3. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> I hummed cuddling close feeling extremely warn out. "Will you tell me about your adventures later?" I looked up at him with a smile. 
> 
> "I will when you wake up. Go to sleep. I'm here to keep you safe." I was slowly drifting off now listening to his steady heart beat. "I'll protect you from now on." 
> 
> _I'm supposed to protect you._

I stretched with a yawn, but suddenly felt trapped. Panic flooded through me for a second before I realized just what was trapping me, and I relaxed. Luffy's arms were wrapped around my waist multiple times and he held me against him protectively. I smiled staring at his peaceful face. It's been so long since I've seen him in person. I brushed a stray hair from his face, and he held me tighter. It was almost suffocating and I sighed shaking him. 

"Luffy." I called to him in the hopes of waking him up, but that didn't work. He just continued to snore. "Aren't you hungry? It's probably time for breakfast." 

"Breakfast?" He asked sleepily unwinding his arms. "Ui you need to taste Sanji's food." 

"Sanji?" I asked. "Is he the cook in your crew?" Currently only Luffy and Zoro had bounties. I've seen pictures of him and his crew together of course, but just with that I couldn't know who was who. He jumped out of bed rushing out of the room only to run back in. "Well aren't you coming?" 

I held the blankets tighter. Everyone saw what happened when I woke up, and I wasn't sure I was ready to go out there. I wasn't ready to see everyone, but Luffy just held my hands pulling me out of bed. "Come on I've been wanting you to meet everyone ever since they met Ace." 

I let him pull me as I slid on a pair of loose fitting shoes by the door in the process. "You saw Ace?" I questioned him trying to distract myself from my own thoughts. "I haven't seen Ace at all. I tried to catch him before he left for the New World, but I couldn't. He wasn't joined with Whitebeard at that point in time. That's how I met Tamara actually." I continued to talk while Luffy dragged me along with a smile on his face. "She didn't ever talk much-" 

"Oi! Everyone this is my childhood friend Ui!" Luffy yelled putting his hands on my shoulders showing me off to everyone. 

I smiled nervously. Recognizing Zoro and Nico Robin easily. "How did you manage to get Nico Robin on your crew." I thought aloud and Luffy just laughed and she smiled at me. 

"Its nice to meet you." 

"No no the pleasure is mine." I laughed embarrassed. 

"You're so beautiful my dear Ui-san. I made you a breakfast to help you heal faster." A blonde man in a black suit with curly eyebrows swirled towards me with a plate in hand handing it to me on one knee. "And you must be the cook Luffy was talking about. It's nice to see you in person Sanji." I smiled taking the plate as Luffy lead me over to the large pinic table where everyone was sitting. Sanji had collapsed in a heap mumbling about me having the voice of an angel. The rest of the crew introduced themselves, and as the conversation continued I felt less and less embarrassed. They held no judgement towards me for my actions and I was relieved.

"Captain." Tamara stood not too far from the table nervously playing with her shirt. "Are you...are you feeling alright?" She whispered looking down at her feet. I stood up ignoring the stare's of everyone else. Whether they were curious or concerned themselves didn't cross my mind. 

I put a hand on her head with a smile. "Don't worry about me Tamara. It's my job to worry about you. Are you feeling okay?" I asked her looking at her seriously. Tears flowed from her eyes, and she practically jumped in my arms and I ignored the pain hugging her tightly. 

"It's not fair." She mumbled into my shoulder. "Why did it have to be this way?" 

I thought about what I could say to the sixteen year old. What could I say? I don't even know how I feel about it. How am I supposed to feel? 

"You're right it isn't fair." I whispered to her wiping stray tears. "But we can't change what happened. It's possible that someone survived. Keep your hopes up. They would want us to keep smiling even if we're all that's left." 

She nodded wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "Quinn would be mad if she saw me crying like this." She smiled at me and laughed. It broke my heart to see her fight to keep a smile on her face. The corners of her mouth were twitching and I held my fist up. "We're strong." I said and she put her own fist up repeating what I said before we bumped our fists together. 

We turned back to the table where everyone pretended they weren't listening only to yell at Luffy who had stolen most of their food. 

I smiled looking down at Tamara who laughed at the scene. Luffy had so much food in his mouth he looked like a squirrel with its cheeks stuffed full. 

We sat down, and Luffy told us an exaggerated story of how Zoro joined his crew, which Zoro himself corrected. 

"I was blackmailed into joining the crew, but I'm glad I did in the end." He shrugged looking away from us to which Nami cooed and said that the Demon of the East Blue really does have feelings. 

Zoro then threatened Nami who smirked. Then of course Sanji defended her honor, and the swordsman and cook decided to have a fight. This was definitely a crew worth Luffy's time it seems. 

"It took a lot of convincing to get Lulu to join our crew. Her sister is sick, and she didn't really want to leave, but with her bounty from stealing from one of Vega Punks labs she felt she had no other options. I suppose in a way I did the same. I needed a good doctor after all." 

"Chopper is the best doctor ever!" Luffy shouted, "and he's a reindeer too!" 

"Your compliments don't make me happy ya bastard!" Chopper said with a blush as he danced on his chair. It wasn't long before breakfast was over and the table was slowly being cleared by Sanji. Tamara jumped up wanting to help, but Sanji said she didn't have to. 

"I like to keep my hands busy." She responded ignoring his protests as she continued to wash the dishes humming to herself. 

"Tamara where's the ship?" I asked once everyone had left to do other things, aside from Luffy and the swordsman who was now asleep in his chair. 

She turned to me suddenly very tense. "Maybe seeing the ship isn't such a great idea today." 

"Is there something wrong with it?" I asked worry filling me up as my stomach dropped. 

"Its not unfixable." She said matter of factly. "I guess you'll just have to see for yourself." 

I stood up from the table determined to learn what had become of our home. "Show me." 

She nodded solemly drying her hands before leading me away from our little safe house. Luffy who was curious himself followed behind at a distance. 

She brought us to one of the outside docks opening the doors and shutting them behind us. "Its not the hull that's damaged. It's the deck. When I was sailing here there was a lightning storm. The mast was struck, and the ship almost burned down. If it hadn't been for the rain we would've drowned at sea." 

"You sailed here on your own? From the New World?" 

She hesitated turning her foot in the diet nervously "When we finally located you Captain you weren't in the New World. If we had known that we would have found you sooner."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I..." I trailed off starting to remember the first few weeks. 

_"It's such a shame you worked so hard to sail out here. Too bad I'll be dragging you back to our home island in Paradise. Even if your crew would try to break the deal they wouldn't find you so easily."_

_I glared harshly at Him before spitting in his face. His face slowly became more red with anger before he wiped the spit off. He slapped me across the face hard with a loud crack. Tears sprang to my eyes from the sting, but I remained defiant._

_"You will learn your place here." He growled before he began to use me as a punching bag. This went on for at least an hour, and one of his men came down to tell him we had reached our destination._

_He smirked at me admiring his work knowing I was going to be covered with many bruises for a long time. He shoved my head into a bag unlocking me from the chains in the wall. The sea stone cuffs bit into my wrists which were already raw. I groaned at the feeling in my arms from hanging there so long._

_He carried me somewhere, and pulled the knapsack off my head. I looked around a sort of throne room styled torture chamber. My heart raced at the sight of it._

_"Welcome home." He laughed kicking me to the ground._

"Captain?" Tamara was waving a hand in front of my face, but was pushed behind Luffy. 

"Ui can you hear me?" He put both hands on my shoulders, and I flinched away from him. "Ui it's me Luffy. You're okay. Ui why won't you look at me?" 

_"I like that look on your face. It shows I'm doing a good job"_

"Just give her some space Luffy. You heard what Chopper said. This will take time she's been through a lot. We've been through a lot." 

I blinked focusing in on the two people I cared about the most. I grabbed Luffy's hand startling both of them. "Ui?" 

I wanted to say I was okay, but couldn't find my voice. I just squeezed his hand and smiled a little before taking a seat on the ground, and taking deep breaths. Luffy sat in front of me our knees just barely touching, and he waved Tamara away as if to say he'll handle it. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

I shook my head. "I don't want to remember anymore." 

"Someone hurt you though." 

"Yeah Luffy." I held out my arms and motioned at my body still covered in bandages. "He did this." I whispered looking up at the clouds. 

"Who?" Luffy pressed with a look on his face I haven't seen before. He was angry I knew it before even looking at him. He was visibly shaking, but I also knew this man wasn't someone he could beat so easily. I couldn't beat him, and it cost me almost everything. 

I forced a smile on my face. "It doesn't matter Luffy. I think I'm okay to see the ship now. Could you help me up?" 

He frowned at me, and I just continued to smile. He could see right through me. He always could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did do some reasearch. Like a lot of research, but I don't understand a lot of it, and reading an article four times didn't help. I talked to some people as well, and I'm doing my best to be accurate with PTSD attacks. 
> 
> I don't want it to seem too severe because again I don't understand too much with more severe cases. I don't know anyone who suffers from PTSD 
> 
> If you find inaccuracies feel free to let me know but be respectful as I have done my best. I just want it to be clear this isn't just a panic attack, and does lose focus of what's reality, and just a memory.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope to see you in the next chapter


	4. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> "Who?" Luffy pressed with a look on his face I haven't seen before. He was angry I knew it before even looking at him. He was visibly shaking, but I also knew this man wasn't someone he could beat so easily. _I_ couldn't beat him, and it cost me almost everything. 
> 
> I forced a smile on my face. "It doesn't matter Luffy. I think I'm okay to see the ship now. Could you help me up?" 
> 
> He frowned at me, and I just continued to smile. He could see right through me. He always could.

I had intended to use the pulley system, but Luffy had other plans using his rubber abilities to shoot us up to the deck. He had his arms wrapped around me securely, but the impact of the landing was still jarring. 

Looking around I was almost relieved. The damage wasn't as extensive as I thought, and Tamara's make shift mast was quite the sight. She had cut the charred piece of mast off and fused the pieces back together with something she made and tin sheets. 

"Your ship is looking pretty beat up." Luffy said dumbly, and it irked me to hear it from him. 

"Oi. This ship is beautiful. You shut it." I said shoving a finger in his chest. 

"I didn't say it wasn't." He grinned at me, and I huffed in annoyance.

"You should've seen what it looked like when it was first built. Galley La is the same company who built Kronos." 

"Kronos?" Luffy questioned. 

"Don't you know anything about me?" I questioned waving a hand in the air. "Allow me to enlighten you after all these years. I ate a devil fruit while sailing in the Grand Line. I didn't know what it was until later. It's called the scry-scry fruit. It allows me to control time, and see images of the present when I hold objects connected to people. Kronos is the Father of time so its a fitting ship for a crew known as the Time Reaper Pirates. And this..." I fished a purple rock out of my pocket, and Luffy looked at in surprise. 

"Is that...?" 

"Its the rock you found and gave to me yes." I smiled happy that he remembered, but of course he would. Luffy always remembered the little important details like that. "I could see you sometimes. If I held it and concentrated enough." 

"That's so cool!" He yelled with sparkling eyes. "Can you show me more?" 

I smirked stepping back. "If you want me to. Try to hit me." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest. 

"Why would I do that?" He questioned. "Chopper told me not to be rough with you." 

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me Luffy you won't be able to punch me." 

He smirked accepting the challenge. "You asked for it." He said pulling his fist back. "Gum Gum Pistol!" His fist shot forward towards me at the speed of a bullet. 

"Freeze." I whispered watching in satisfaction as his fist stopped a few inches from my chest. Luffy himself had a look of determination on his face, but I knew it would be replaced with surprise in a few seconds. I walked behind him letting time start again before shoving him forward. 

"What the?" He stumbled his fist bouncing on the ground harmlessly before flying back to him. "Where did you go?" 

"You didn't try very hard." I said leaning against the railing. 

"What did you do?" 

"I stopped time. You don't know how to use haki yet do you?" 

"Haki?" 

I shook my head. "Another day. Try to hit me again." 

This time he didn't hesitate to throw another attack. Instead of stopping time I slowed it down. His fist looked like it was trying to fly through syrup, and Luffy's expression slowly became one of surprise and wonder before I side stepped once again. Time flowed like normal, and his fist soared past me going high in the air before snapping back.

"You have to show the crew!" He said excitedly, and I didn't like the look on his face as he wrapped his arm around me before sling shotting us through the sky before I could protest. I screamed this time watching as the ground came back to us at breakneck speeds. Using my powers on instinct I slowed time allowing Luffy and I to land calmly. I sighed in relief as time started again clutching my chest where my heart is. 

"What happened?" 

"How did you do that?" 

Surprise and questions came from Luffy's crew and Tamara just laughed at us. "Ui ate a devil fruit and she can stop time!" Luffy exclaimed. 

Chopper's eyes widened and sparkled. "So cool!" 

"What fruit can do that?" Robin asked me resting her chin in her hand. 

"I ate the scry-scry fruit. I guess you can say I'm the embodiment of time itself." 

"Your bounty is four hundred million. Your crew as a whole is worth over a billion if I remember correctly." 

"You're bounty is that high?!" Nami said in surprise. 

"My bounty is almost at one hundred million!" Tamara said proudly, and I thought it was cute how she puffed up her chest. 

"Your innocent face is so decieving. I never would've guessed." Chopper said with a nod impressed.

I shrugged, "It's not that impressive." Sanji praised my modesty, and I sighed. 

It wasn't long before a group of guys that the crew referred to as the Franky family came charging in our direction. I raised an eyebrow at the outfits wondering what was with the cannonball look and fishnets, but not everyone can have a sense of style. 

"You have to take him with you! He's got a bounty on his head, and not just him but all of you!" The leader of the group fell to his knees as he sprawled out the Straw Hats bounties. 

They all took a moment to admire them, and Chopper was the most excited. "Guys, guys look I have a fifty berri bounty!" 

"That's a nice bounty to start Chopper." I smiled at him and he smiled back waving a hoof. 

We all turned to Sanji who had made a distasteful sound after discovering his bounty paper. "This doesn't even look like me!" 

We all goaded him into showing us, and with an arm covering his face in shame he showed us. Everyone, including myself, laughed at the poorly drawn representation of the poor chef. 

"Well at least you have a bounty. Isn't that what you wanted?" I said trying to lighten his mood.

"Yes of course my dear! Thank you for cheering up this worthless man." Sanji swooned and the Franky family soon gained our attention. 

"Please Straw Hat. You must take him with you!" 

"I already want to bring him with me, but our ship needs to be completed first, and that means another barbeque!" He shouted getting everyone excited for another party. 

I smiled watching them as they danced around excitedly, but I had plans of my own as I slipped away from group. I was hoping to slip unnoticed, but the more observant members of the crew watched a without words decided who would follow. I walked back to my ship fanning my face as the sun shone down on us without a cloud insight to protect us from the rays. Thankfully I didn't have Luffy to fly us up, and using the pulley system I climbed up. I went to my quarters first climbing up the small set of stairs into the large room I occasionally shared with Tamara. I stood there for quite some time before pulling down our bounty posters and gently folding them. I was a sentimental person, and proud of my crewmates progress I kept all the bounty posters we were given. On the back was the date they were issued in my sloppy hand writing. I set them inside our Log Book along with Tamara and I's vivre cards. I went around the ship collecting everyone's memoires and grabbing things I deemed worthy of keeping. 

Quinn's collection of informational books, and novels she's gathered. Lulu's medical books, herbs, as well as her medical tools were all packed away neatly. Top's sword that was in a glass case now rested safely in our treasure chest. Jet didn't have much of anything. A picture of his friends and his dad's journal, but that was all. I went in Kai's room last. Seeing my first mate's cabin struck a chord in my chest. I laid on his bed and his smell enveloped me, but I couldn't cry. I took a deep breath curling up in his sheets. "You weren't supposed to die." I whispered, and my lip trembled. I decided I had stayed long enough grabbing his journal vowing never to open it. I glanced around the room once more before turning my back and walking out into the hallway. With everything packed neatly I used the pulley system to bring it all to the ground. I collapsed to the ground in heap looking back up at our ship. The flag we had flapped lazily in the gentle breeze and I was lost in my memories. 

_Quinn had just finished scolding Jet for flying around the ship haphazardly. He only shrugged earning a hard shove causing to Jet to laugh. "Stop worrying so much. Would it kill you to stop being so serious all the time!" He joked turning away from the navigator to find something else to entertain himself with._

_I watched on from the railing as Lulu burst from the kitchen. "I think I discovered a new strain of bacteria! It was reacting strangely to sea water, and..."_

_She went on for another minute before Top seemed to become annoyed by all the science talk. "We all know you're smart Lulu, but you're going to fry my brain!"_

_She frowned for a second, and that's when Jet swooped in to brighten her day. "Why don't we go inside, and you can tell me all about it."_

_Kai's gaze met mine and we both thought the same thing. Our shipwright was in love with our doctor._

Then the memory shifted, and I started to think of something else as I held Kai's journal tightly in my hands. 

_We were all in a bar, and I was bringing a drunken and beat up Kai back to the ship. Tamara wasn't far behind, but she was content just to look at the stars as I carried the first mate down below deck. With a big effort I finally managed to get him into his own bed, and he flashed me a dopey grin. I tended to his beat up face with a sigh I put the first aide kit back in his drawer._

_"You shouldn't get into stupid fights like that." I said becoming serious. "I don't want to be using our supplies over a bar fight."_

_Kai sat up brushing a stray hair from my face, and my heart beat quickened in surprise. "You wouldn't understand Captain. They aren't meaningless to me." He smiled lifting my chin to look at me better. "I'm just protecting the honor of my beautiful Captain."_

_I flushed at the words, and even now I still blushed. Kai kissed my forehead lingering close, but I pulled away forcing him to lie down. "I think you're crazy." I said ignoring the race of my heart. I went to walk away when he grabbed my wrist._

_"I'll always protect you. No matter the cost." I couldn't meet his eyes swallowing the lump in my throat._

My fingers tightened their hold in his journal and I couldn't hold back the tears. This time it was a mix of anger and sadness. I stood up tossing the journal on top of the treasure chest. 

_I'll always protect you. No matter the cost._

"I didn't need your protection!" I yelled to the heavens clenching my fist and pulling it back. Mustering up an unknown strength I punched the side of an abandoned building leaving a large hole as well as an even bigger crater. I pulled my fist back and more cracks formed along the wall before the entire building crumpled to nothing more than a pile of rubble.

I was breathing heavy, and I could feel the sweat dripping down my face. I dropped my fist to my side turning around walking away from the damage. Unknown to me Sanji watched the whole display. His mouth opened slightly in shock causing his cigarette to fall from his mouth. I had caused a building three stories high to crumple. Sanji had witnessed first hand the raw power of Captain Ui of the Time Reaper pirates.


	5. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: 
> 
> _I'll always protect you. No matter the cost._
> 
> "I didn't need your protection!" I yelled to the heavens clenching my fist and pulling it back. Mustering up an unknown strength I punched the side of an abandoned building leaving a large hole and an even bigger crater. I pulled my fist back and more cracks formed along the wall before the entire building crumpled to nothing more than a pile of rubble.
> 
> I was breathing heavy, and I could feel the sweat dripping down my face. I dropped my fist to my side turning around walking away from the damage. 
> 
> Unknown to me Sanji watched the whole display. His mouth opened slightly in shock causing his cigarette to fall from his mouth. I had caused a building three stories high to crumple. Sanji had witnessed first hand the raw power of Captain Ui of the Time Reaper pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is anyone actually enjoying this? I haven't necessarily gotten a negative response, but it's hard to tell if my story is actually any good purely based off of the amount of kudos :')
> 
> It's slightly discouraging, but I plan to see this through so don't worry silent readers !!

I was glad for Sanji's help with carrying the supplies up to the safe house. Thankful he didn't ask about the crumpled building, and I didn't dwell on the possibility of him witnessing what had happened. 

"Thank you again Sanji." I smiled at him and he smiled back carrying the crates with no problem. I had tied my flag aroun my neck like a cape of some sort while carrying the treasure chest. The intent was to pay Galley-La to fix the ship, but a last minute decision had me dropping the chest in front of Nami. 

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "What is this?" 

"Five hundred thousand belli, and I'm giving it to you. Consider it a celebratory gift of your new bounties, and of course your first real bounties." 

Tamara gaped at me in shock. "Captain!?" 

I shook my head. "I've come to a decision, but I will talk with you later." 

She nodded, but was confused none the less. "I do have things of sentimental value in there, so don't go taking that by accident. With our ship needing repairs I thought it best to move everything not nailed in place." 

Her eyes sparkled as she opened the lid. Despite my reassurance that was the correct amount Nami insisted she count it. Zoro just waved a hand at me stating it's what she liked to do. 

Luffy being Luffy suddenly came up behind me ripping the flag from my back holding it out on wonder. "Woah you're flag is cool!" He said showing it to everyone. There were a few bullet holes, and the one corner was burned a bit, but it was otherwise my greatest pride. It was an hourglass with two scythes crossing each other and a skull rested at the bottom. Luffy decided to parade it around and I let him as he played the role of a color gaurd in a marching band. 

I sat down next to Robin. "Hasn't the Log Pose set? I didn't think you guys would be here for so long." Not that two days was very long, but for a pirate crew that needed to be on the move two days could be what cost you your life.

"Has no one told you?" She said with a small smile. "We're just waiting for Franky to finish our new ship. The Going Merry couldn't sail anymore." 

"Wait...Luffy did say you were waiting for a ship, but I just thought he was talking about repairs!" I chastised myself for not paying closer attention. 

"Ui what do you plan on doing now?" Luffy asked me. The flag was now gone, but that little detail slipped past me. I looked down at the table. I hadn't really thought about it too much. I didn't know what I wanted. A two man crew couldn't really sail around, but I didn't have the heart to recruit new members. I glanced at Tamara who was stating at me intensely waiting for my answer. "I don't know." I answered honestly and Tamara's face fell in disappointment. 

"Why don't you come with us? We can form an alienest!" He grinned. 

"You mean an alliance?" I questioned the idea of sailing with Luffy made my heart swell, and a smile spread across my face.

"That's what I said!" 

I looked at Tamara who smiled. "Tamara before I make my decision I guess I will ask you now. Is there something you want to do? Somewhere you want to go? _Someone you want to see?_ " I emphasized my last words knowing full well she's been wanting to find someone since they day we reached the New World. It was the deal from the beginning.

She hesitated in answering having an internal debate. "You are free to do as you please. He isn't in the New World anymore." I continued, and that was enough to make her decision. 

"I want to go to him. My former Captain." 

I smiled tossing her a transponder snail. "I'm sure you'll have an easier time finding him with that." 

Tamara beamed at me thanking me numerous times before rushing into the safe house. 

"She had a former Captain?" Robin asked me.

I nodded watching her through the small window. "Yes she did. When Ace left for the New World he was afraid to bring along a fourteen year old. So he left her behind. It was temporary, and she was supposed to train to get stronger, but it wasn't smart of him to leave a fourteen year old to fend for herself on the Grand Line. She got really sick, and she was almost starved when I found her." I smiled when her face lit up when the transponder snail spoke to her. "It was agreed that I would help her get stronger. She wanted to be worthy of being on Ace's crew, but she already is in Ace's eyes." I continued to watch as she talked animatedly into the phone. "She loves him." I said ranting to no one in particular. "And I think he loves her too, and he didn't want her to get hurt. I decided a long time ago I would protect her in his absense until they could meet again, but there will be no right time. So I will sail with you Luffy and Tamara can find Ace. How does that sound?" 

Luffy blinked at me for a moment seemingly lost in thought, and I was going to ask what was wrong when he smiled really big and started to cheer as Chopper joined him. Nami was too engrossed in her money to have actually been listening. Robin was the only one who seemed to have been listening intently. "I guess even someone as powerful as a commander of the Whitebeard pirates can be afraid for someone. I never met him personally, but I've heard stories from the crew when they met him in Alabasta." 

"He wasn't apart of Whitebeards crew when Tamara was with him. He was the Captain of the Spade Pirates. The crew left her two years ago in the hopes of reuniting later on, but Ace decided to join Whitebeard, and I found Tamara. In the end I suppose it was fate that brought me to her. I felt like it was my job to reunite them." I looked away from Tamara who was crying and laughing looking over at Robin. 

"Is there someone you love? Someone you would go so far to protect?" 

Luffy was the first person to come to mind, and I smiled at the archeologist glancing at the childish captain. "Perhaps." 

"Do you suppose that same person loves you?" She asked me with a glint in her eyes. If it weren't for the playful air between us I would've frowned. This time it was Kai I thought of. I knew he felt something more, but it was left unspoken. It was the quiet nights when we were alone that his true feelings shown through. The gentle smiles, everytime he brushed hair out of my face, when he would pull me close when there was something going on, and the softness he seemed to reserve only for me. 

I always told myself it was just because he was the first mate and we were really close. But the few days leading up to our defeat in the New World proved I had been wrong, but I had already made my choice long ago. 

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked me with a concerned look on her face. 

I blinked coming back to reality, and met Luffy's gaze. I felt like the air left me, and I hadn't realized I spaced out. "Kai." I blurted. "He was my first mate" I whispered to Robin. 

Luffy's gaze burned into me, and I couldn't bring myself to look away. The moment was ruined when a small group of marines with a very familiar old man came marching up the road. 

"Oi! I told you to let me know when Ui woke up! Its been a day you dummy." Garp said punching Luffy in the head. "Were ya ever gonna tell me?" 

"Ouch that hurts old man. I forgot you were here!" 

"Garp it's nice to see you looking alive and well." 

"I should be saying that to you after everything that's happened. I came to see how you were." 

I stood up dusting my shorts off out of habit. "I guess I'll get this over with. I formed an alliance with Luffy, and despite what has happened my pirating days are not over." 

I expected him to get mad, and hit me like he usually would, but he held a very serious look which was rare. "He's not dead you know." 

I froze at the words my blood running cold. It was like my heart stopped just for a second. I could hear his laugh, and see his smirk behind my eye lids. 

"I keep tabs on all of you, and not just because I'm a Vice Admiral. I had some of my men investigate what had happened after-" 

"Shut up." I said gritting my teeth. 

"What did you just say to me you ungrateful brat?!" The Garp I knew suddenly reared his head. 

"You heard me! I said shut up! You don't know anything! You weren't there!" I growled surprising myself at the venom in my voice. "They didn't die for nothing!" I screamed at him turning on my heels. Images of what I had seen the night of my rescue flashed to the surface of my mind. He couldn't be alive, not after that.

Tamara wasn't far behind me wanting to tell me what she learned, but let me cool down before speaking. We sat at the beach just looking at the ocean. "Did you get in touch with him?" I asked breaking the silence. 

"Not Ace, but some of the crew are around, and they are going to meet me. I don't want to be sailing around aimlessly for weeks. Just getting you here was enough for me." 

I couldn't really focus on what she was saying. I was too busy worrying and questioning what Garp had said. "You don't think He made it out alive do you?" 

Tamara grew silent and once again the waves were the only thing we could hear. The sun was setting, and she took both my hands in hers. "If I know one thing it's that if that man is alive. Then so is our crew, and if that's true then we'll be reunited again." 

I wanted to believe her, but I knew Jet and Quinn were dead without a doubt. The other three I couldn't be sure without seeing a body. Just because we left the island doesn't mean they left this earth. 

"I saw Jet and Quinn die, but I can't be sure about the others. Him and his men aren't invincible, but they are better than us. It's why we lost on the first place. It happened because of my own mistakes, but I have hope that they survived. And you are right we will be reunited. It just might not be in the way we expect." 

Tamara nodded grimly. "We shall see. Come on, it's getting late and we don't want to miss the party." She said forcing a smile, and I ruffled her hair. 

"It'll be okay." I said, but I didn't know if I was reassuring her or myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, but I hope it's still good.


	6. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Tamara nodded grimly. "We shall see. Come on, it's getting late and we don't want to miss the party." She said forcing a smile, and I ruffled her hair. 
> 
> "It'll be okay." I said, but I didn't know if I was reassuring her or myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crews nicknames are super cheesy, but I was tired of trying to think of good ones. 
> 
> Hope you guys like the new chapter.

I was now sitting in front of the fire with Luffy's head in my lap. I smiled brushing his bangs from his face as I recalled the stories he told me. It didn't take long for the party to die down leaving Luffy and I alone, and the last two awake. 

"Did you know they have islands in sky?" He had told me as we looked at the stars. 

"That can't be true. How do they float? Wouldn't gravity bring them down?" 

"I don't know how it works, but we went to one! Maybe when you sail with us we'll find another." He smiled his eyes shone with happiness and excitement. "I'm really glad you're coming with us Ui." He looked at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Me too Luffy." 

"Will you tell me some stories?" He asked me. 

I nodded, and told him all kinds of stories. At some point he fell asleep and I fell silent. Light snores and the occasional mumble could be heard by the group of people. Even the citizens had joined us at some point most having returned to their own houses.

I looked down at Luffy with a small smile. Seeing Luffy after all this time made me want to burst in happiness. He had a way of getting everyone around him to be excited, and just all around happy and content. 

He shifted in his sleep, and his face scrunched up and I furrowed my eyebrows. Was he having a bad dream? 

"Ui." He breathed out, and I rested my forhead on his. 

"I'm here Luffy." I whispered and he relaxed humming in relief. I kissed his forehead my lips lingering before I pulled away. I couldn't help it when I glanced at his parted lips wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Before I knew what I was doing I leaned forward our lips just barely touching when I pulled away in surprise at my own actions shaking my head. He's asleep for heaven's sake! That's so wrong. I blushed hoping that everyone was indeed asleep and hadn't witnessed the almost kiss. I sighed getting more comfortable as I leaned against one of the large log seats someone had set out for everyone. 

I continued to play with Luffy's hair smiling when he leaned into the touch. "I love you." I whispered to him leaning down to wipe crumbs off his vest. "I love you more than anything." 

I leaned back glad he was asleep while I drifted off myself, but had I been more observant I would've noticed the smile that spread across his face at my words. 

The next morning was the day we were setting sail. Franky had come to get us saying the ship was completed and we were currently getting our supplies down to the ship. I had seen Tamara off, and was just now getting back to the safe house to get my own stuff ready to go. I had already discussed what we were going to do with my ship, and the Franky family had offered to watch over it. They moved it to a safer place away from prying eyes. They even offered to make it brand new for when I return, and I planned to someday. Everyone was excited, but I was frantically searching for my pirate flag. 

"Luffy you had it last where did you put it?"

"It's a surprise don't worry Ui. I'm not so dumb as to lose your flag. Come on let's go see the ship. Everyone is already on their way!" He was jumping up and down, and I couldn't stay mad at him. 

"Alright let's go." I pulled on the backpack filled with my stuff trying to keep up with Luffy who took off with me in tow. When we reached the shore we all widened our eyes in shock. The ship was not only huge, but beautiful as well. The figure head looked like a...sun? No definitely a lions head. 

"Wow." I said and Luffy tugged on my arm, and I glanced at him. 

"Look up there." He pointed with a cheshire grin. I followed his finger to see that my flag was flapping in the breeze under Luffy's flag. 

"Luffy." I grinned pulling the younger boy into a hug. "Thank you." I said peppering his face with kisses and giggling in happiness. It almost felt like a dream come true.

"Ui-chwan can I have a kiss!" Sanji swooned with hearts in his eyes. 

"Sorry my affection doesn't extend to perverts." I smiled sweetly and Luffy laughed as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Sanji groaned in defeat, but quickly became angry at Zoro's insult as the two fought. 

"Lets go see the ship!" Luffy said and we were flying through the air for just a second or two before we landed on the deck. It was covered in grass, and even had a swing. A swing! 

Franky went on to give us a tour, and it was then that Luffy asked him to join the crew. Franky refused, and the battle began with Luffy stealing his speedo of course. 

I shrieked covering my eyes as they began to run around. Eventually the Franky family convinced him to come with us, and we set sail. 

It didn't take long for Garp to show up and as the cannonballs reached my range I froze time around the ship. Sanji happily kicked them back at the marines. 

There was a man on the beach yelling about coming back as the vice captain, and I glanced at Luffy to see his reaction. Was this a crew member? An ex crew member? 

"Luffy it's Usopp!" Chopper cried. "Can't you hear him?" 

"I don't hear anything. Right Captain?" Zoro mumbled slicing at two cannonballs 

"I haven't heard anything." Luffy replied watching the two with a determined look on his face. 

I watched the display in slight confusion while the man quieted down. "I'm sorry!" He bellowed to which Luffy finally acknowledged him. "I-I take back what I said. I love you guys! Please take me with you!" 

Luffy burst into tears stretching his hand out. "Idiot grab my hand already!" 

He flew towards us, and it wasn't long before Franky said something about showing us one of the ships features. "Hold super tight!" He said doing something behind the steering wheel. "Coup de Burst!" 

The Thousand Sunny shot forward at a break neck speed, and I clung to the railing holding back a girly scream. Luffy was whooping and laughing from the figure head. 

When the ship landed I breathed a sign of relief. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were dancing happily on the deck. I decided I needed some space, and began decorating my room. I had my own private rooms, though small, was comfortable. The boys had their quaters, and Robin and Nami had their own room.

I smiled feeling more at home than I have the last few days. I rejoined everyone out on the deck, and Sanji handed me a drink. 

"Ui." Luffy called for me, and I looked over at him with an amused look. 

"Yes?" 

"Will you tell me about your crew?" 

"What would you like to know?" I asked unsure where to start. 

"Well who were your friends? What did they do? What were there bouties?" 

"Hold on." I said rushing to my room and grabbing their wanted posters, and rushing back. I held up Kai's first. "This is my first mate. 'Man of steel' was his nickname. His bounty is at three hundred thousand." Kai had a blood splatter on his cheek. He was smirking at the camera, and his eyes had a crazed look to them. Luffy seemed to pout about Kai's bounty matching his.

"This is Lulu, known as the 'Witch Doctor'." I smiled as I held up her poster. She was leaning against the rail of the ship. It was raining, and her hair was blown back giving her a wild look, and her glasses were teetering on the edge of her nose. "As the name suggests, she was the doctor of my ship. Her bounty is set at one hundred eighty thousand belli."

"This is Top. Known as 'Wonderlander', but neither of us know why the name stuck. Our guess was his clothing. He did dress kind of strange, but to us it was normal. He was my swordsman. His bounty is two hundred thousand." Top had one of his new outfits on. A purple shirt with a paisley design, and simple black pants with army green combat boots. His back was turned to the camera, but he was looking over his shoulder casting shadows on his face. His sunglasses glinted orange and blue in the lighting. He had a very 'hippie' look to him I thought. If dark and brooding also fit the description. 

"And this is Jet. People called him 'King of the Sky'. He was my shipwright and the only other devil fruit user besides myself. His bounty is two hundred eighty housand." Jet was flying through the sky as usual, but they managed to catch a picture of his face. Despite the low quality you could make out his general features. "He never found out what devil fruit he ate. Just knows it allows him to shoot air from any joint in his body, but chose his hands most often because he could fly. It was a great ability in long range fighting." 

I held up Quinn's poster. "'Quick Draw Quinn', the navigator of my crew, her bounty is also two hundred thousand." Quinn was in her fighting stance, and if you looked close enough you could see the tattoo on her shoulder left shoulder slightly hidden by her tank top. 

"Why does her poster say wanted alive?" Robin asked being the ever observant member of the crew. 

"It's not something she would appreciate me sharing. As her Captain she felt obligated to tell me, but I will take that secret to the grave."

Although curious everyone accepted my answer for what it was. They had no choice in my opinion. 

"Lastly, here is Tamara's poster. Her bounty is at ninety million berries. She's called the 'Vanishing Banshee' since she's so fast you can't see her. Don't know what the Banshee part is about. Maybe she looks like one when she fights? She doesn't really like her nickname at all." I laughed finally having laid down their posters on the table. Tamara was seated at a cafe sipping tea, and when they had taken the picture she had glanced away giving herself a bored look. "That's my crew." I smiled proudly putting my hands on my hips. 

"Are we going to get to meet them?" Usopp asked, and my face fell immediately. He seemed to be unobservant to everyone's and my own behavior. Everyone's eyes widened, but he contined to ask another question. "If you have a crew why arent you with them? Did you-" 

"Usopp!" Nami shouted stopping him, and he looked at her in confusion before turning back to me with wide eyes. I was visibly shaking, and I had opened my mouth to say something, but the words died in my throat. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a touchy subject. I wasn't around for your arrival." He said nervously with a laugh trying to ease the tension. 

The memories were still fresh in my mind. My arm was broken, and in a cast. The cuts he made weren't completely healed. Luffy had walked over to me while Sanji had dragged the sniper away to scold him out of ear shot. 

"I'm okay." I said quietly ignoring the concerned glances from the crew. "Really." 

Chopper decided to speak up. "Now that the marines are gone why don't we change your bandages. Some of the stitches can come out by now. They'll look a bit strange because Tamara wasn't too sure how to do it, but she did pretty good." Chopper began to ask about Lulu wondering who had taught her, and things like that. He sat me down in his infirmary. I took my shirt off with a sigh as he unwrapped my torso, arms, and legs smiling at the progress I had made with healing. He took the stitches out of the shallower cuts along my arms and legs deciding I didn't need to be wrapped because I no longer had open wounds, and the air would be good. 

"I will look at them again after dinner." 

"Okay. Thank you Chopper." I smiled at reindeer giving him a small pat on the cheek before going back out to the deck. The boys had a card game going and I happily joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be pretty emotional. I'm really proud of it actually hope you guys are prepared.


	7. vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Chopper decided to speak up. "Now that the marines are gone why don't we change your bandages. Some of the stitches can come out by now. They'll look a bit strange because Tamara wasn't too sure how to do it, but she did pretty good." Chopper began to ask about Lulu wondering who had taught her, and things like that. He sat me down in his infirmary. I took my shirt off with a sigh as he unwrapped my torso, arms, and legs smiling at the progress I had made with healing. He took the stitches out of the shallower cuts along my arms and legs deciding I didn't need to be wrapped because I no longer had open wounds, and the air would be good. 
> 
> "I will look at them again after dinner." 
> 
> "Okay. Thank you Chopper." I smiled at reindeer giving him a small pat on the cheek before going back out to the deck. The boys had a card game going and I happily joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really proud of this one. I worked hard on it, and it set the state for what I plan to do in the future. 
> 
> Stay Tuned :)

We had been sailing for a day or so. Taking a detour to an island only a three days journey away. Luffy wasn't opposed to the idea after I had set the Eternal Pose down, and explained why I wanted to go. 

It wouldn't feel right if I skipped over the island that Lulu called home when it was so close. It was dark when Chopper had taken off my bandages so no one could really see my wounds, but now the semi-healed wounds were on display for everyone to see. 

I was oblivious to the crews gazes. I hadn't talked about what happened, not even to Chopper, but I'm sure Tamara had said something. He needed to know how it happened I suppose. I hadn't even told Luffy anymore than my captor was a male, and he did this to me.

I turned around walking over to Luffy who was sitting in his special seat. He hadn't seen me all morning. "Hey Luffy. I'm excited to show you around Lulu's home island. Every so many days they have a show in an arena. It's what the island is known for. I don't want to ruin anything though. I know you'll be really surprised." 

He smiled at me opening his mouth to reply, but his smile dropped and he seemed to be analyzing me. His eyes going over my body as if trying to confirm something. My heart thundered in my chest at his calculating gaze. He clenched his jaw, his eyes darkening, but the moment passed and his usual grin spread across his face. It happened so fast I almost thought I imagined it. "Oh yeah?" He laughed getting up. He dusted his shorts with a mischievous grin. 

He jumped down wrapping an arm around my waist and pulled us up towards the very top of the observatory. I shrieked, but the crew just smiled at his antics. 

"What was that for?!" I glared at him. 

He just smiled leaning back on his hands. His arms no longer wrapped around me as he stared out at the ocean. "I just wanted to get you alone." 

"Oh." I said dumbly looking down. I could feel my cheeks heat up at the words. "Any particular reason for that?" 

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. He turned to me with a curious gaze on his face. "Can I ask you something about your time in the New World?" 

"Of course." I said, "What do you want to know?" 

"Well I know that Shanks is there, and I wanted to know if you had happened to run into him." 

I tapped my chin in thought. "Well honestly I avoided the four emperor's. I knew that neither of us were truly ready for any of those battles, but there was a rumor that he was in the area I was in on one occasion." 

He nodded with a neutral expression before he smiled, and I smiled back. "I can't wait to see him. I know that we're going to fight when I do, but I want to prove that I'm just as strong if not stronger than he is!" 

"I can try to get a vision of him. If you want to that is. That straw hat was originally his wasn't it?" 

"Yes it was." He said touching the rim, and pulling it over his eyes. "I'd like to wait, and see him in the New World." 

I slid closer to him smiling at how cute he looked lost in thought like that. I poked his cheek lightly with a fond smile on my face. "You've grown up a lot Luffy. You're not that little crybaby anymore." I teased him. 

"I wasn't a crybaby!" He said defensively. "I just had allegories." 

"You mean allergies?" I giggled. 

"That's what I said." 

"You're still cute. That won't ever change." 

"I'm not cute. I'm a man! Men aren't cute...they're-they're manly." He huffed looking away from me with pink cheeks and pursed lips. 

"Men can be cute." I goaded him with a poke to his side. 

"I'm not cute." He grumbled being stubborn as he looked at the clouds. 

"I suppose someone such as the Pirate King can't be cute." I smiled at his triumphant look of victory.

"That's right! The Pirate King is a manly man, and only girls can be cute." 

"Do you think I'm cute?" I blurted without thinking. Realization of what I said made me blush casually looking away from Luffy, but he was too busy sputtering to notice. 

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Luffy's words hit me hard, and I could feel the burn in my eyes from tears threatening to spill. Did he think I was ugly? I looked down at my body now littered with old along with new scars, and jagged cuts that would still need at least a week to heal. I rubbed a hand over them selfconsiously. No, Luffy wasn't like that.

He sighed nudging my shoulder looking down at his hands. "I think you're beautiful Ui. I just didn't expect you to ask me that. Makino told me once that you should compliment girls without them having to ask. I just don't know how to do any of that. I've only ever thought you and Makino were cute." 

"Were you crushing on Makino?" I giggled perking up at the confession and my heart burst. He thought I was beautiful. 

"No!" Luffy said harshly, but his face betrayed him. I decided I had teased him enough though. 

"I wish I had gotten to meet Makino. You always talk so fondly of her." I suppose in a lot of ways she was a motherly figure to him. 

"I always thought Makino was the prettiest girl ever, but you're way prettier." 

"You really think so?" I couldn't help the big smile that spread across my face. 

"Of course! I'm really glad you came with us Ui. I missed having my best friend around." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder laughing happily. 

Right, best friend. My shoulders slumped in disappointment, but I tried my best to keep smiling happily. I loved Luffy. I always have, but what if he'll never love me back? Does he even understand these things? I'm sure Makino has mentioned it if she talked about complimenting girls she must have said other things. 

My mind continued to wonder as I half listened to Luffy as he pointed out the different clouds that looked like different cuts of meat. 

It didn't take very long for larger clouds to roll in, and we were suddenly in a raging thunderstorm. Luffy and I jumped down, and if Luffy didn't have an arm securely around my waist I would've slipped in the wet grass of the deck. Everyone ran around tying things down, and listening to Nami's orders. It soon went from a heavy down pour to snow. The freezing winds nipped at us, and when the weather finally calmed we all collapsed to the deck in exhaustion. 

"I suppose now I'll make those sandwiches." Sanji said lighting a cigarette, and walking into the kitchen. Usopp decided he was going to fill the aquarium with fish and after sitting for about an hour he jumped up in triumph. "Ha I finally caught something." 

Luffy's eyes sparkled while Chopper jumped in excitement. Usopp yanked on the rod and flew back, but what was on the end of the line was a plane looking fish. Maybe the length of a small tennis racket. 

Still the two boys were impressed, and I just shook my head deciding I had had enough of today. I needed a nap, and before going to my improvised room. Franky had made a small space for me last minute, and I was perfectly happy with that. I told Sanji to wrap a sandwhich for me, and set it in the fridge.

I practically threw myself on my bed groaning at having to wear this cast for another day or so. It made sleeping uncomfortable, but it didn't take long for me to drift off. 

_The clang of the cell door slamming shut didn't really stir me from my slumber. Instead of being chained to the wall I was changed to the floor my hands above my head._

_had a bed of straw and a thin blanket, but that was just because He was feeling generous. A bucket of water was dumped on my head, and I gasped and sputtered as I tried to sit up._

_Glad to see you're awake my dearest."_

_I didn't respond just forced myself to look away. He used his boot to make me look at him. "There's that pretty face of yours." He said mockingly. "I need you to look presentable. I have friends that want to play with you."_

_He tossed me a shirt and shorts leaning against the wall. The sea stone collar I wore made things hard in my weakened state. Just putting clothes on was an exhausting task. He unlocked the cuffs, and I rubbed my wrist glaring at him as he smirked at me._

_This wasn't the first time he has guests that 'played' with me. I quickly changed under his scrutinizing gaze. Satisfied He brought me into his throne room shoving me to the floor._

_The memory blurred, and the men all smirked holding all kinds of weapons. I could do nothing to stop the assault on my body. The pain was unbearable, and everytime I was close to passing out He would have the doctor give me some sort of shot, and the torture would continue. They strung me up using chains hanging down down from ceiling. My body hung forward, and I sat on my knees as my body burned and ached._

_In the blurry haze He smirked at me as he crouched leaning close and whispering in my ear. "I have a surprise for you Ui."_

_I just whimpered in response. He turned my face, and I could see someone struggling as they too were shoved to the ground. The voice yelled threats, but they were cut off when He kicked the person and using his boot held their face to the ground in front of me._

_tried to focus and see who exactly it was, but could only see the color red. "You should have just continued to sail pirate boy. This girl belongs to me."_

_blinked holding my eyes closed, opening them multiple times. The person was looking up me, but their muffled words couldn't reach my ears._

_The less my vision blurred the more I could see the figure. My eyes landed on a straw hat, and I knew who it was. I would imagine the feeling that coursed through my veins would be what it feels like when your heart stops and your blood runs cold._

_wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to lash out, I wanted to _ **kill Him**_ , but I was weak. I couldn't do anything._

_The man that has tortured me time and time again laughed twirling the blade I knew so well in his hand. "I think it would be fun to kill you with the same knife I use to play with her, but I dont think you deserve that luxury."_

_"Close your eyes Ui, please." He said not even bothered by the situation. What did he just say? "Ui I don't want you to watch this. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I couldn't save you. Ui I-"_

_He punched Luffy with a growl. "Shut up. She's too far gone to hear you anyway."_

_Luffy was hand cuffed and forced to sit in front of me. His hands behind his back, but his head was held high. I didn't have to look at myself to know I was crying, and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him, and protect him from all this. "You should have listened to your lover and stayed away from here." He said holding a gun to the back of Luffy's head. Luffy just continued to tell me to look away. He knew this was the end, I knew this was the end._

_My lip trembled, but I couldn't bring myself to look away. Luffy didn't cry, he was smiling, but his eyes held so much despair. I knew what he was thinking without him saying a word. He failed, and it was killing him inside._

_wanted to say something. Anything. Tell him I love him one more time. Apologize even though I've done nothing wrong. What was I suppose to say?_

_I'm sorry Luffy. I'm sorry you gave up your dream for me!" I wailed, but he just continued to smile at me as if to say it's okay._

_He cocked the gun, and the world seemed to slow down in that moment. I blinked, once, twice, three times, and then he pulled the trigger._

I sat up frantic scrambling and thrashing as a scream died on my lips, caught in my throat. I fell to the floor in desperation. I threw open the door to my bedroom only to be met with darkness, and in my crazed state I rushed to the men's quarters. Without even thinking I burst into the room causing everyone to wake up, and I'm sure the noise had woken up the girls as well. 

I knew I was panicking, and it took Luffy awhile to realize what was going on as he sat up in bed. Now that I was standing next to his bed I didn't know what to do. I couldn't speak, and I was just breathing erratically my eyes darting around the room. I flinched as the dream came back to me in flashes when Luffy stood up putting his hand on my shoulders only to drop them to his sides at my reaction.

"Ui?" He asked me a worried look on his face. I took a deep breath closing my eyes for a minute opening them again feeling more calm, but still frantic as I met his eyes. They always seemed to swallow me up when I looked at him. They held something I wanted to understand. "Come on let's go to your room."

I didn't respond just followed behind him in a haze. The others just went back to sleep knowing Luffy would handle the situation. 

I felt like I was on autopilot as I put my hands on his cheeks as if to make sure he was really in front of me. I pushed back my tears pulling him close breathing in his scent forcing myself to calm down. 

"What happened?" Luffy said lowly as he lazily wrapped his arms around my waist and I just held him tighter. 

"I want you to promise me something Luffy." I said ignoring his question. I stared at him and he became serious. "No matter what you can't take this back." 

He nodded in understanding, but now seemed to be skeptical. "If what Garp said is true, and that man is still alive he's going to look for me. If he finds me and he takes me away can you promise to _never_ come after me? I want you to keep going forward." I was desperate now and I held on to his shoulders and I shook him slightly. "I don't want to lose you too." I whispered my voice breaking. 

"I won't make a promise like that Ui." He said his eyes never leaving mine. I swallowed the lump in my throat looking down at the floor. My heart was breaking, but I already knew the answer before I had even asked the question. "I don't want to lose you either. Not when I just got you back." 

I flinched at those words, but a warmth spread through me at the same time. "I know." I whispered, and we stood there for a long time. Luffy sat down on my bed pulling me with him, and I curled into his side like I belonged there. 

"Go back to sleep Ui." He said to me running his fingers through my hair. 

"I don't want to see anymore." 

"I'm here, and nothing is going to hurt you." 

I sighed against his chest holding him in a death grip as exhaustion finally forced me back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it !! Sorry that I've gone off of my posting schedule, but life has taken over my time and it's stressful. All is well though I suppose.


	8. vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: 
> 
> He nodded in understanding, but now seemed to be skeptical. "If what Garp said is true, and that man is still alive he's going to look for me. If he finds me and he takes me away can you promise to never come after me? I want you to keep going forward." I was desperate now and I held on to his shoulders and I shook him slightly. "I don't want to lose you too." I whispered my voice breaking. 
> 
> "I won’t make a promise like that Ui." He said his eyes never leaving mine. I swallowed the lump in my throat looking down at the floor. My heart was breaking, but I already knew the answer before I had even asked the question. "I don't want to lose you either. Not when I just got you back." 
> 
> I flinched at those words, but a warmth spread through me at the same time. "I know." I whispered, and we stood there for a long time. Luffy sat down on my bed pulling me with him, and I curled into his side like I belonged there. 
> 
> "Go back to sleep Ui." He said to me running his fingers through my hair. 
> 
> "I don't want to see anymore." 
> 
> "I'm here, and nothing is going to hurt you." 
> 
> I sighed against his chest holding him in a death grip as exhaustion finally forced me back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to point out I have more chapters ready to go so sometimes I forget that not everything I have written so far is known to you guys. So any questions or comments I receive may not always be accurate as I may be referencing chapters not yet written. Oops? 
> 
> Not that I’m blurting spoilers, but you know.

I didn't have any new dreams throughout the rest of the night. I just held Luffy tighter now that I was awake. I had been selfish to ask him to make that promise. I knew he would refuse. If he had known I was taken in the first place he would have done the same thing as my crew. That's just who he was, it's who they were.

"You missed breakfast." He said to me. I didn't say anything back right away. I was so lost in thought it took me a moment to realize he had spoken.

"Did you eat?" I asked him holding myself up to look at him. I swallowed thickly trying my best not to stare at his bare chest. _He's too close._

"Sanji brought us breakfast, but yours is cold. Lunch is here also." 

Had I really slept the day away? And Luffy stayed with me? "You didn't eat mine?" I smiled with a laugh. "That's a surprise." 

"I didn't eat all of it. Just the bacon, but I didn't eat any of your lunch!" He scratched his cheek looking away from me. 

"Luffy I want to apologize for last night. I just had a really vivid nightmare, and...I'm afraid." I sat up putting my hands in my lap. "I don't want you to have to meet him, and see what he is capable of. I wasn't strong enough, you're not strong enough, and neither is your crew." 

"Shut up." He said with a glare. "We will get stronger, and you will to. Then you won't have to be afraid because you can beat him." 

"I-" _I love you too much to see you get hurt._ The words died on my lips, and I just settled on smiling at him. "Of course." I said putting my hand to his cheek, and running my thumb across the scar under his eye. "I'll always be stronger than you though. There's no way you could compete." I pinched his cheek laughing as he swatted my hands away. 

"Fight me for real, and you'll see just how strong I am." 

"Maybe, but Chopper would be upset." 

"Well not right now stupid." 

I pouted getting up from the bed. "I'm gonna go get changed, and take a bath." 

"You're not gonna eat?" He said with a frown on his face. 

I looked down at the plate, but didn't feel too hungry. "If you set it in the kitchen I'll eat it when I'm all done." 

"Chopper told me to take you to him when you woke up. Could you go see him first?" 

"Of course." I said smiling at Luffy before waltzing out of the room. I was going to go right to the infirmary knowing if breakfast, I mean lunch, was over then Chopper would be there, but I had a surprise for him. I quickly grabbed the bag with all of Lulu's notes, and her books.

Going out to the deck the sea air hit me, and a nostalgia hit me hard. The sun was reaching the horizon and would be setting soon. I really had slept the day away. Zoro's eyes met mine and an unreadable expression was on his face. I sent him a small smile out of nervousness and slight discomfort and received a grunt in response. I shrugged it off ignoring the glances of the other crew members as I walked towards the infirmary.

I pulled the bag higher on my shoulder walking in the infirmary, the door was already open, and Chopper was engrossed in something on a petri dish. I dropped the bag on his desk causing him to jump and fall off his seat. Before he could hit the ground though I caught him. "Good afternoon Chopper. Luffy told me you wanted to see me." 

"Yes. I'm going to take the cast off today. I think it's been enough time for it to heal." 

"I thought you wanted to give it another day or two?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. After his talk I was sure he would request I keep it on even longer. 

"Well the break wasn't too bad to begin with, and I'm sure it's been long enough. All I ask is that you try not to use it, and we'll do some physical therapy for an hour or two today and tomorrow." 

"That sounds wonderful to me. I just want to be able to bathe properly, and I brought presents for you." I smiled pointing at the bag. "I know you will be able to get some use out of that stuff, and I can't think of anyone else I would be okay with giving it to. They are notes, and medical books that my doctor had acquired through our travels." As far as her medical knowledge would go, the things she stole from Vega Punk would probably benefit Franky more I thought to myself. I suppose I could gift them to him.

"You don't have to do that! But thank you Ui." He smiled doing a little dance in the process. I pat his hat, and he giggled before he began working on taking the cast off. I glanced at the mini saw in distaste, but just looked at the wall while he dug into the plaster careful not to cut my freshly healed arm in the process. It fell off and I felt relief flood me as I moved my arm freely and was looking forward to my bath even more.

He pulled the last of the stitches from the deepest wounds along my rib cage, and collar bones. "Are you going to tell me about it? Tamara only told me you were captured. These wounds aren't from a battle." Chopper said solemly his eyes never leaving my own. 

I sighed closing my eyes. I suppose if I was going to tell someone it would be Chopper. The whole doctor-patient confidentiality was comforting. "There was a group of men. Not pirate's or bounty hunters. Just a bunch of men following one man's ideals. We clashed and they captured my crew because neither of us were strong enough to take down the leader. He was going to kill them all, but he proposed a deal. I was to be his. To play with however he saw fit." I clenched my fists remembering the angry looks on my crews face. If only He hadn't of been so clever with the sea stone. "If I went without a fight he would leave my crew alone. They had put a collar of sea stone on my neck in the midst of our fight so I couldn't fight back. My crew were beaten way past their limits so I could do nothing but agree. I gave them the order to trust me, and to not come after me. I was there for almost four months and I was tortured by that man. There wasn't a single day he didn't 'play' with me unless his doctor said it would kill me. Even then I was tortured through mind games and starvation." I stood up ignoring Choppers expression of shock and anger. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." I whispered and attempted to leave the room, but Chopper gently grabbed my wrist.

"Ui what is his name?" 

"His name?" I asked turning around to look at Chopper who now towered over me in his human form. "His name is Azura." 

Chopper let go and I walked out of the room. Sanji had been smoking a cigarette outside of the room, but I just continued to walk past. Tears threatened to fall, but I held them back taking deep breaths to calm myself down. It was over. _For now._

I unceremoniously plopped myself into the bath, and burst into tears. How long had it been since I was able to take a real bath? 

I smiled and laughed out loud just because it felt so good, and I was just so happy. It dawned on me that I was free. He wasn't going to come bursting into my cell with that smirk on his face. 

What Garp said was no longer lingering in the back of my mind. An hour had passed, and Nami came knocking on the door saying dinner was ready as she brought in an outfit for me. "Chopper said you might need this." She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Thank you Nami. I'll be out in a minute." 

She left the room hair swaying behind her, and I touched my own hair. It was short, but I had always liked it better when it was long, but Azura always liked to cut it. 

My hair was light brown and as I towel dried it I pulled a pair of scissors from the small cabinet on the wall. I trimmed it so it wasn't as choppy and uneven. Getting rid of the dead ends I smiled at my reflection. I almost looked back to normal. 

I pulled on the clothes loving that my arm didn't even ache as I used the muscles. The shirt Nami had picked wouldn't have been something I would wear, but it would have to do. I was already covered in battle scars before I was tortured. A few hundred more were nothing to me I thought seeing them clear as day in this outfit. 

My stomach rumbled, and I rushed to the kitchen in my bare feet feeling better than ever. I sat down with the rest of the crew smiling and laughing with Luffy beside me. I couldn't stop complimenting Sanji on his cooking, and felt bad for skipping on the last few meals. I would never skip a meal ever again. 

It wasn't long before dinner was over, and everyone began to clean up and head for their beds. Usopp was going to take watch, but I had told him since I had been sleeping so much I would take tonight's watch. He gratefully accepted the offer rushing to the boys' room, and I looked up to the stars for the first time in months. 

I rested my hands on the railing of the ship watching the moon rise as the sun fell beneath the waves. The slight breeze ruffled my hair. I thought of Lulu's sister, Faith, and how I would explain to her caretaker Diane what had happened. I could almost see Lulu's smiling face declaring her ambition to me. 

_”I can fight you all at once no problem!" A blonde woman in glasses yelled at a group that surrounded her. Her glasses were off center, and her hair looked like it was a puff ball surrounding her head._

_I watched with a cautious gaze. This was indeed the woman I had read about in the New's Coo. I continued to munch on my apple looking down from my place above them hidden in the trees._

_The men lifted their blades, and she shrieked to high heaven forcing them to cover their ears before she launched herself forward kneeing the biggest one in the gut grabbing his wrist. "It only takes eight pounds of pressure to break it. I can also break it beyond repair. Would you prefer that instead?" She glared down at the man beneath her who now had wide eyes._

_He recovered from the threat yelling at his men, but I decided to step in. "You are indeed a terrifying woman. My name is Nakoto Ui. I think I'll help you out, and we can have a little chat."_

_"Hey that's Time Killer Ui her bounty is over two hundred thousand belli!"_

_"Oh so you all know who I am?" I smirked cracking my knuckles. "Well let me show you what a girl with a big bounty can do."_

_After knocking the guys out Lulu decided to follow me towards the village, though cautious, she decided to take me up on my offer to dine with me._

_"Why did you save me from those guys? I was handling the situation just fine."_

_"I don't doubt you were, but I wanted your attention. I read about you in the paper, and you have piqued my curiosity."_

_"So you're interested in me for what reason exactly?"_

_"Why would a random from a small town island sail around the Grand Line, by herself, to steal from the number one scientist, Dr. Vegapunk."_

_"I'm not going to give you what I stole if that's what you want."_

_"Nope not interested in it. I want to know why." We were now seated outside with sandwhiches in front of us as I sipped at tea._

_She looked at me skeptically. "For my sister. She's sick."_

_"So you're a doctor then?" I smiled in triumph. I found myself a doctor._

_"If that is what you want to call me then I suppose I am."_

_"What would you say you are?"_

_"I am a scientist who chose to study medicine for the sake of my sister."_

_"Do you want to sail the Grand Line Lulu?"_

_"It would help me to find a cure, and there is something I've been looking for."_

_"Would you join my crew, and fill in as my doctor until then?"_

_"Perhaps, but I would like to strike a deal Time Killer."_

_"And what is it you propose?" I leaned back in my chair with a smirk._

_"If I sail on your ship, and I die before I reach my goal. The responsibility of curing my sister falls to you, or you risk my unrested soul haunting you for eternity."_

_I put my hand out with a big smile on my face. "As Captain of the Time Reaper Pirates I take responsibility of all my crew members dreams and ambitions. Your ambition will be completed before you die. Don't you worry, and welcome to the crew!" I cheered shaking her hand with more force than necessary._

_"So we have a doctor then?" Kai said looking at us from over his shoulder from the table behind us._

_"Yes!"_

_"Wait you only have one other member?!"_

_"Two actually." Top said smiling as he looked down at us from the roof of the establishment._

_"That's not any better!"_

"What are you thinking about? I think that's the first genuine smile I've seen on your face without Luffy by your side." 

"I was remembering when Lulu joined our crew." I glanced over at Sanji who lit a cigarette as he leaned against the railing. The smell of burning tobacco assaulted my nose, but I didn't show any signs of distaste. "I know you were listening to Chopper and I." 

"My curiosity got the best of me, and the door wasn't shut all the way. I'm sorry for intruding." 

"You look like you have something to say about it." 

"I have a lot to say, but not to you." He paused for a moment as if debating something. "I also saw you bring down a three story building with one punch." 

"You saw that?" I blushed hiding my face in my hands. 

"Can I ask you something?" He said looking at me, and my embarrassment was replaced with curiosity. 

"You can ask me anything, but I won't answer all questions." 

"Fair enough." Sanji was quiet for sometime he blew more smoke as he drew from his cigarette, and I went back to gazing into the dark abyss of the ocean. "Did you think you could have escaped if your crew never disobeyed orders?" 

The question threw me for a loop, and I clenched my jaw. Could I have escaped? "I was never not in chains. I always wore a collar of sea stone, and was rarely ever alone. I don't think I would have been able to escape." 

"Are you angry they did?" 

"No. I'm mad that I couldn't help them." 

Sanji seemed to be satisfied with my answer tossing his finished cigarette into the ocean. I watched as the orange ember died on contact. 

"I'll see you in the morning Ui, and no more skipping meals." 

"I wouldn't dream of it." I smiled at him, and before he could get far I called out to him. "Would you mind keeping me company for a few more minutes?" 

"Of course not." He smiled. 

"What is your dream? I mean, why are you sailing with Luffy?" 

"Have you ever heard of the All Blue?" 

"Why don't you tell me all about it?" For the next few hours Sanji and I talked and bonded over our dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always hoped you enjoyed this, and we have some progress with Ui. There’s been some confrontation and admissions. Now lets hope to see some forgiveness and recovery.


	9. viii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you didn’t notice I’m no longer going to add any excerpts from the previous chapters as the summary. I think it was starting to get awkward. 
> 
> Anyway I’m back with a new chapter though seemingly uneventful Ui is starting to move in a positive direction. My girl is gonna go places !! Hope you like it.

Chopper and I had just finished my physical therapy when Usopp came bursting in. "We made it to the island!" 

Chopper ran out of the room in excitement, and I watched as everyone looked on in awe. There was a large hill that over looked the town. The port was small, and the village was homely. It didn't take long for everyone to scatter, and I looked up to the tiny house on the hill. It's now or never I thought to myself. 

"Do you want to do this alone?" Luffy stood beside me following my gaze. 

"No, you can come. Chopper is going to come with me as well." I said smiling at the reindeer as he stood at the bottom of the ramp bookbag in his back as he waited. "I promised Lulu I would cure her sister, and I intend to uphold that promise." 

Luffy nodded, and the three of us walked the trek up the hill. The closer I got to the house the more I realized I was walking slower until I stopped completely. Just what was I going to say? 

Luffy's hand brushed mine, and I glanced over at him. He offered a small smile, and Chopper touched my leg offering comfort. "Let's go." 

I stood in front of the door about to knock when the door was opened. Diane's face greeted me with a smile. "I saw you coming from the window. Who are your friends dear?" The old woman grabbed my hand squeezing gently opening the door for us to come in. Just as I had seen her last she wore a simple cotton dress, and a yellow apron. She was old, but you wouldn't know by just looking at her. There were a few wrinkles around her eyes, but that was all the proof you had of her being over forty. 

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be King of the Pirates." Luffy declared and the old woman's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled warmly. 

"And I'm Tony Tony Chopper!" 

"My, my and a talking reindeer. I think I've seen it all." 

"How is Faith doing?" 

"Not any better, but not any worse either. She still hallucinates when she gets worked up. Poor child." 

"Is it alright if my friend Chopper here takes a look at her? He is a talented doctor." 

Chopper blushed lowering his ears in embarrassment. "Why of course! You three go ahead, and visit. I'll put some water on for tea." 

"Luffy I don't want you being loud and rowdy. You can't get Faith all worked up." 

Luffy nodded smiling as I lead them down the hallway to her bedroom. I knocked on the door opening it a crack. "Faith? It's Ui, I came to visit, and brought some friends. Is it alright if we come in?" 

"Of course! Ui it's been so long since I've seen you!" The younger girl beamed at me, but began coughing right as we came in. "Sorry. Who are your friends?" 

"This is my childhood friend Luffy, and Tony Tony Chopper. Is it alright if he takes a look at you?" 

Faith smiled at us. "Sure. Are you friends with Lulu too Luffy? Did she tell you about my condition? I think she worries too much." 

Luffy looked at me clearly unsure what to say. "Faith Chopper is the doctor." I laughed. "He is helping Lulu. Why don't you listen to some of Luffy's stories while Chopper looks you over? There are some things I need to discuss with Diane." 

"Okay. Does that mean you guys are pirates too? That's so cool!" Faith started to go on and on about her own dreams, and I left them to their own devices. 

Walking back into the living room I saw Diane was already sipping at tea. "I knew when I saw you at the bottom of the hill something had happened, and you arrived on a ship that wasn't yours. Five months ago I saw you all had gone to the New World." She set her cup down with a low sigh. I stiffened no longer able to move, or look her in the eyes. 

"You were always such an intuitive person." I didn't know how to tell her. I wasn't even sure myself if Lulu was actually gone. 

"They posted an article about your disappearance in the New's Coo. I had to hide it from Faith. I wanted to hear from you want had happened before I confronted her." 

I clenched my fists looking down at the carpeted floors. "There was a man we encountered who overwhelmed us. I made a deal with him to save the crew, but they decided to take it upon themselves to save me. I can't say for sure if Lulu is gone, but I just have a feeling she is." My throat seemed to close up as tears threatened to fall. "I was supposed to protect them, and I failed." I closed my eyes tears streaming down my face. Diane put a hand on my shoulder surprising me. She had a smile on her face, and I just stared wide eyed at the woman. 

"She isn't gone Ui-san. Neither of them are truly gone. They live on in our hearts. She owed you a lot, they all felt that way, and they did what they thought was right. Don't blame yourself. Use this opportunity to grow, and show them their actions weren't in vain." 

I wiped my tears smiling at the woman. "I won't be caught off guard ever again." I said, and she sat back down. It wasn't long before Chopper and Luffy came back out, and I felt a little bad that I hadn't visited with Faith, but I couldn't face her yet. Not until I was worthy. 

"She fell asleep so I'm going to get back to the ship, and look everything over." 

"Are you guys going to stay for the show tonight? You all landed here right on time, but I suppose you planned it out that way didn't you Ui?" 

"It was just luck. We had the wind on our side." I shrugged. "We better be going. Thank you for the tea Diane." 

"Of course dear. Have fun at the arena!" 

"Luffy would you mind coming with me?" 

Chopper was already headed to the ship, but I wasn't quite ready to join the rest of the crew yet. "Lulu had a place she liked to sit and think." 

"Sure." He said smiling at me from under his straw hat. "Faith said she dreamed of sailing the sea's. She sounds like us when we were kids." 

"You think so?" I laughed leading him down the other side of the hill away from the village and into the valley. 

"You told me once you wanted to take over the world. She said something like that too." 

"I told Faith I was going to, but I had wanted to make her laugh. I really have no interest in anything like that. I just want to see everything with my own eyes. It's boring if you think about it. I didn't have to raise a pirate flag to do that." 

"Then why did you raise one?" 

Because I wanted to follow you. I wanted to follow Ace. "I didn't want to be left behind." I said plopping myself down in the grass by the creek. "You and Ace were so set on going out there to be pirates. I was afraid of being left alone." I smiled looking over my shoulder at Luffy. He looked so serious, and it made me think about how much he's grown, and I only loved him more. He was still a goofball, but he had his moments. "I'm not afraid of that anymore. When Ace left I knew what I really wanted to do. I decided on my own that I would be a pirate, and I would be the best out of all of you." 

Luffy smiled then, looking at me with that signature grin on his face. "I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to be doing this if it wasn't what you wanted." 

"It feels weird." I said looking at the water as the setting sun sparkled in the ripples. "Talking to you like this. Like we're adults, and not children anymore." 

"You think too much." He said shoving me playfully. "Stop it." 

I laughed tackling him to the ground. We started wrestling, and after finally pinning him down I shouted in victory. I pinned his hands above his head at the wrist using my weight to keep him from bucking me off. 

He just smirked managing to twist his body and pin me under him. "Who's the loser now?" He mocked me. I guess he was a lot more adept at utilizing his abilities. 

I sucked in a breath when my eyes met his. The sun was glinting off his face making his eyes sparkle, and with his hat resting on his back the breeze had tousled his hair. "Beautiful." I breathed, and he looked at me confused. 

"Huh?" 

I shook myself out of my daze heat flooding my cheeks in embarrassment. I looked away from him heart thumping in my chest when he touched my forehead. "You okay? You're getting all red." 

"I'm okay Luffy." I whispered, and I blinked up at him. This was the boy who held my heart in his hands, and he had no idea. I brought my hands to his cheeks my body moving on auto pilot. My heart was racing, and he searched my face for any sort of clue that I was lying. "I'm just really happy." 

"That's good. I was worried that our wrestling match had gone too far. Chopper would be upset if you over did it." 

He helped me stand, and I ruffled his hair. "Both of you are too over protective. Now come on if we stay here too long we'll miss the performance!" 

The sun was just about to disappear under the horizon, and the night sky was coming up behind us. Waving we met the crew in the center of town. Chopper had joined us just in time as well. 

"Alright everyone let's get this show on the road!" I lead them towards the large tent after buying our tickets. We took our seats in the front, and the crew looked on in amazement. "It's a circus!" Usopp shouted. "I've never been to one!" 

The lights dimmed before a spotlight fell on the ring leader. "Welcome ladies and gentleman! I know you've all been waiting patiently so now that all the seats are filled we can begin our first act. Cue the lights, the fire, and let's have a show!" 

The crowd errupted in excitement, and the first set of performers came out. Everyone leaned forward in their seats as clowns rolled in unicycles, gymnists came walking out on their hands, two elephants dressed up along with their riders stood on the hind legs their trunks wrapping around each other as if shaking hands. 

Music played, and tight rope dancers swung from heights at break neck speeds as they did flips and held each other. 

When they were finished in a blaze of fire and sparklers a group of motorcycles came out doing their act. I watched the crew in amusement as their eyes sparkled. The older members seemed to be just as amused as me aside from Franky who seemed to be drooling over the motorcyles. 

That act ended just about as quickly as it started, and the whole arena was dropped into darkness causing a few kids to start crying. 

There was a low beat from a set of drums, and there was a flash of light illuminating a woman in a tight blue suit. She ran around the arena the drums picking up speed. All the arena lights came on and a cage desended from the top of the tent. "Now don't be alarmed ladies and gentleman. Let me introduce the final act. Mz Pixie and Lady Hydra!" 

Just then a large creature with six heads each seeming to radiate a different power. Fire, water, air, earth, lightning, and another radiating a darkness almost as if it was surrounded by a black mist. 

The woman screamed in terror everyone shifting nervously in their seats. Luffy was trying to wedge his face between the bars, but I held him in place. "Ui that woman is in trouble!" 

I struggled with him before I gripped his arms covering my hands in haki forcing him to remain in the seat in front of me. "Just watch it's part of the act." 

He rubbed his arm where I had grabbed him looking at me curiously before returning his attention to the act. The creature, Lady Hydra, circled the woman as if waiting to pounce. 

The lights flashed, and the heads all lunged at the woman, but they stopped just before they reached her. She held her hand up palm facing outward as if fending the beast off. She shook her finger at the beast, and it backed off. Then she pointed to the floor, and the creature sat down. The woman pulled something out of the small fanny pack she wore and giving each of the heads a treat, and petting it. 

The crowd jumped out of there seats clapping wildly. Each head lowered itself in a formal manner as Mz Pixie bowed herself.

Everyone chatted excitedly about the performance while Nami dragged Luffy away from the arena. "I want it on our crew!" 

I giggled watching the crew's antics finding some semblance of peace, but I knew it wouldn't last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note I’ve been trying to get through the Thrillar Bark Arc and it’s just not happening so I’m sure I will run out of chapters to post so as a warning a short break may occur in the near future because I believe in quality over quantity and won’t post just to post something. 
> 
> This story is too dear to my heart and I’ve worked on it for so long I don’t want to rush it. Good things take time. 
> 
> Also I have three other stories in the works. A spin off of this about Tamara’s journey with Ace. And two LawxOC stories. Both are AU’s although one takes place in the one piece world just with a completely different set up. Aka the One Piece doesn’t exist. I have 15 chapters ready and the title is Era if God’s if you’re interested. I’ll probably be posting it after this is completed. If not then after the spin off (What it Takes To Be Free) is completed.
> 
> Also part 2 of this series will be put aside until the manga/anime is completed. I won’t be writing episode by episode so to keep it smooth it’lol just be put on the shelf. 
> 
> I also have a Attack on Titan story I’m working on. It’s a LevixOC but it’s become more comedic than anything. It’s a mess. 
> 
> If you’ve read this far give yourself a pat on the back because nobody likes when I go on and on. Hope you liked the chapter the next one is definitely going to be something :)


	10. ix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy, and I hope you’re prepared!

_"Wait! Take me with you!"_

_Kai and I looked at each other then looked back at the growing dust cloud racing towards our boat._

_"Oh it's that guy we saved earlier." Kai said with an amused look on his face. His hands were on his hips and he was leaning back. "I thought he would show up sooner." He laughed._

_"I was just about to say the same thing."_

_The man in the strange clothes was trying to catch his breath holding up a gloved hand. "I wanted to thank you." He breathed standing up to his full height as he took a deep breath before bowing politely. "You didn't have to step in, but you did anyway. This lead me to be finally be free from my imprisonment! I want to offer my services, and to repay you a great debt! Please allow me to come with you on your journey!" He yelled, and I sat on a barrel head tilted in curiosity._

_"What's your name?"_

_"They call me Top."_

_"If you want to come along you can. Just remember who your Captain is." I winked, and small tears formed in his green eyes._

_"Thank you Captain!"_

_Two days had passed, and we were currently looking to save money for a new ship, but the East Blue was very lacking in proper shipyards._

_”Ui-san why do you sail the sea's?"_

_"I want to see the world with my own eyes, and live up to my full potential."_

_"You said once that you're waiting for someone to set sail. Who're you waiting for?"_

_"Aren't you full of questions tonight." I smiled and Top plushed rubbing the back of his head._

_”I just want to get to know you that's all."_

_"I have two childhood friends. Ace set sail last year, and I followed after him this year. Luffy will set sail in two years."_

_He grew quiet and I glanced over from my spot on the deck. Kai was sleeping peacefully in the cabin, and the two of us were usually alone like this._

_"Do you think he'll want to join the crew too?"_

_I shook my head. "Nah. Luffy has his own dreams of being a pirate captain. If anything he'll probably ask me to join his crew."_

_"Would you?" Top asked, and I could hear the worry and wonder in his voice._

_"Of course not. I have a responsibility to you boys now. I want my own crew. A crew that will best the both of them." ___

____

____

_"I think the Gods intended you to find me. I think we will do great things together."_

_"You believe in all that?"_

_"I believe that life is short, and if it weren't for the Gods our lives would be unfullfilling."_

_"Hmm." I rested my head on my hand._

_"Ui-san you should always remember to live your life with no regrets. Life is too short to dwell on such things. I'm getting off topic now, but I just thought I should share my piece. Offer advice to you. Don't let anything be left unspoken." He smiled at me. "You will be much happier that way."_

Top's words echoed in my head as I sat on the swing watching Luffy play tag with the other boys. He tried to get Zoro to play, but he refused hiding away in the crows nest. I watched Sanji bringing supplies on the ship while Franky cleaned some of his tools. We were going to leave today before the Log Pose reset. I decided not to go say good bye to Diane and Faith. She would understand. 

Leave nothing left unspoken huh? I looked up to the sky. You always were wise beyond your years. I smiled at the breeze letting the sea air fill my lungs. 

"Ui?" 

"Ah!" I yelled falling off the swing in surprise.  "Luffy don't scare me like that!" I glared untangling myself from the seat. My cheeks burned in embarrassment, and I playfully kicked his side as he rolled on the ground laughing as tears formed in his eyes.

"You're face was so funny Ui! I didn't think I would scare you so bad." 

"Luffy are you looking to get your ass kicked?" 

"Oh are we finally going to fight?" He smirked at me. 

I cracked my knuckles. "If Chopper says it's okay. I'll show you how to throw a real punch." 

"Oi Ui has a real scary look to her right now!" Usopp was pointing at me shaking a bit. "There's a hidden demon inside." 

Sanji hit him over the head. "Don't say such things about a lady!" 

"I think you'll be fine." Chopper said looking between us. "Just don't go super crazy." 

"We'll have to go to the other beach is that alright?" 

"Sure." Luffy said hopping over the railing down on to the beach. "Are all of you gonna watch?" 

"I'm rooting for you Ui-swan!" Sanji said and they all followed behind us. I suppose a confession will wait for another day. 

Luffy was in his fighting stance, and I smirked getting into my own. "You're not going to complain when I win?" 

"Only if you promise not to cry Luffy!" I narrowed my eyes at him already thinking of a battle plan. This isn't a real battle so using my powers would be a waste. Especially if he can't use haki. Will he get upset if I don't use them though? 

I took a deep breath, and Luffy just lazily smiled at me. The crew was watching from above on the cliff. Luffy jumped towards me fist already pulled back. "Gum Gum Pistol!" 

I easily dodged running forward the ground breaking under my feet at my initial take off. I jumped over him kicking him in the back sending him stumbling forward. I didn't stop my assault sending a barrage of kicks that he blocked pretty easily. I faked a kick to the side, and aimed to upper cut him, but he jumped back. "Gum Gum Gatling!" 

No longer on the offensive I switched to defense gauging the power of his punches. I tried my best to protect my face, but one punch slipped through. His fists snapped back, and I used my thumb to wipe the blood from the corner of my mouth. 

"Luffy don't rough her up so much ya bastard!" Sanji fumed. 

We continued on like this for awhile, but my bravado had all but disappeared. I just didn't have it in me to fight him anymore. I continued to dodge, and take his punches. Flashes of His face came to the forefront of my mind making me clench my fists. I was slowing down, and hesitating more. Luffy realized this too, and he wasn't having it.

"Have you always been this weak?" Luffy's eyes were hidden under his hat as he raised his fists again. "Quit messing around, and fight me!" 

"You think I'm weak?" 

"You said you were going to kick my ass." He said matter-of-factly. "I think I'm the one kicking yours! Is this all you're capable of!?" He yelled at me. "What would your crew say if they saw you now?" 

I clenched my jaw all of my doubts and uncertainties vanishing as it was replaced with anger. That little shit. "You want to know what I'm capable of?" I hissed. I'll show you exactly what I'm capable of. 

I felt myself wanting to show Luffy, and everyone else just how powerful I have become. I needed this to remind myself that He had only cornered me because of his cheap tricks. I needed this to shake off my fear, and Luffy knew this as well. 

I launched myself forward side stepping a punch. Coating my arms in haki I grabbed his arm yanking him forward punching him in the face. The momentum making it all the more powerful. I brought my knee to his stomach, and then kicked him away causing him to skid in the sand before hitting his back against the cliff. Blood dripped down his chin, and I could feel myself hesitate with my next form of attack. He stood up widening his stance. He now had a pink tint to his skin as steam rolled off him. "Gear Second."

Now it was my turn to be surprised as he disappeared from view. Again I was on the defensive, and I slowed time around me. He was so fast it was almost like moving in real time. 

"Freeze." I narrowed my eyes at Luffy. So he does have some tricks up his sleeves. Very clever. I jumped up high spinning myself downwards allowing time to start again just before my kick hit his back, and he plummeted to the ground sand flying in all directions. 

He coughed up more blood, and this time I didn't hesitate. I threw him at the cliff his body making a small crater. I launched myself at him, but he looked up at me. Seeing his bleeding face smiling at me made me suck in a breath. I couldn't fight him anymore. My fist hit the cliff with a boom just a few inches from his head. I was breathing heavy as bits of rocks fell from the cliff side around us.

"Why are you smiling like that dummy?" I said pulling my fist back. 

"Because you didn't hold back." 

"I don't want to fight you anymore Luffy." I whispered looking down at the ground. "I don't want to be the one hurting you." 

He put his hands on my shoulders. "You could never hurt me Ui." 

"It seems you have some tricks up your sleeves. When did you come up with that?" 

"It's something I learned after Robin was taken." He shrugged. "How is it your punches can effect me?" 

"You will learn someday Luffy, but I can't be the one to teach you. For that you need a real teacher." 

He nodded looking over at the crew who were now walking towards us. Usopp shrieked seeing the large crater I created as cracks spread across the whole cliff side. "I swear she's a demon!" 

"That's one super packed punch!" Franky said striking a pose. Nami's eyes were wide in surprise while Sanji errupted in praise along with Chopper. Zoro just smirked seemingly impressed. 

"Just what I would expect from a woman with a bounty of four hundred million." Robin laughed.

I played with my hair nervously. "I think I went too far. Sorry." 

Luffy just burst into laughter patting my back with more force than necessary. "You're funny Ui." 

"You're amazing Ui." Chopper said nodding. "Who knew you were so powerful!" 

I glanced out at sea watching a bird dive down catching a fish with its beak. "No matter how powerful you are. There will always be someone better than you." 

Luffy stopped laughing, and a tense air settled in the group. I sighed. "That's something Top would say in this moment. He always had good advice, and I think it's something you all should remember." I walked back towards the ship the rest of the crew following behind. Chopper was already fussing over Luffy and I. He was huffing in annoyance as Luffy continued to shuffle and move around. He was just hungry and wanted something to eat. I found myself leaning my head on my hand thinking about all the things Top had said. 

Maybe the Gods had intended me to find Luffy at this point in time. Maybe I needed him to drag me out of the void I was in, and show me the light again. Chopper had left, and Luffy was waving a hand in front of my face. He had a bandage on his forehead and his cheek, but his smiling face was reassuring. He brushed a stray hair from my face, and my heart pounded in my chest. When did he take off his vest? 

"You didn't hit your head did you?" He leaned in close as he searched my body for anything Chopper may have missed. Although we both know he would never miss anything. 

"No Luffy I didn't hit my head." 

Fear now clawed at me, and Luffy looked at me with eyes full of concern. "Luffy there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now." I glanced away swallowing the lump in my throat. Too late to go back now. I stood up bringing my hands to his face. "Someone told me once to leave nothing unspoken, and to live my life with no regrets. I don't want to regret leaving this unspoken. I don't remember when it happened. Probably when Ace left and it was just me and you. I knew it was different because I didn't feel the same way towards Ace. It was really confusing for me at the time. I wanted to be someone you were proud of. I almost didn't leave because I knew it would be a long time before I saw you again. Too many years and it hurt Luffy. It took everything I had not to turn that boat around, and wrap my arms around you." I took a step closer now just barely touching his chest with my own. I just wanted to touch him, and be close to him even if he rejected me in the end. I couldn't stop myself. Running my hands along his shoulders, my finger tips traced his collar bones. I barely noticed the small shiver of Luffy's body as his back hit the wall, and I was now pressed against him. His hands found my waist, and my heart pounded even harder than before. "And now that you are right here in front of me everything feels the way it should, but it's stronger than before-" I cut myself off realizing I had started to just spew all my thoughts out of nervousness. It was almost too much with how close he was, and the way he was looking at me. I had his undivided attention.  

He licked his lips, and I wanted to kiss him more than I ever have before. "What are you trying to say?" Luffy asked eyes full of innocence as he pulled me closer, and I had to remind myself to breath. It just felt so good to be this close. The words got caught in my throat and my confidence dropped. As good as this was something was telling me it wasn't time. Not yet. I shook my head looking down with a smile on my face pulling away from Luffy leaving him confused. "I think I'm getting ahead of myself. I don't think this is the right time to tell you." 

He opened his mouth to respond eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he reached for me, but we were interrupted by a loud boom. The crew yelling for us, and rushed out to the deck.


	11. x

There were lingering thoughts in my head, but I shook the thoughts away as we quickly rushed from the room running out and up to the deck. There was a marine engaging us, and already too close for comfort. Everyone was ready to defend, and a nervousness I didn't know I had settled in. 

"You were doomed from the start when your ship sailed in front of me Time Killer. Now you're going to learn your place." 

"It's the Straw Hat's! Wait that flag! It can't be!" The voices of the marines finally reached our ears. "She disappeared months ago! Lieutenant look!" 

Right at the helm of the marine ship stood a man I didn't recognize. Lieutenant he says? 

"Oh? If it isn't the infamous Captain of the Time Reaper Pirates. It must be my lucky day. Engage the pirates! We're taking them in."

The marine's bellowed out a war cry now close enough to set their hooks on to the ship. They all piled on yelling and spouting threats with their weapons already drawn. 

Luffy and the crew were already prepared to attack, and the front line was easily taken down. My eyes landed on the bloodied bodies as they groaned and I froze. 

"Deal with the flies and give us a show." 

"You don't look like you're much of a challenge. And your bounty is so high." A large man towering over me was smirking as he held out his blade. "I think I'll have fun playing with you." 

All I could see was Azura's face, and I couldn't breath. I need to run, and get out of here. He brought his sword down, and I just barely dodged it. 

"Don't be like that. Be a good girl and come quietly." 

He's gonna take me back. I don't want to go back. Crazed eyes glanced around, and I could vaguely hear someone yell my name. 

Again I side stepped rolling across the deck to get away. He cursed under his breath, and I stood back up. Everyone was taking down their own opponents, and Luffy was battling with the lieutenant. I was on my own. 

He swung his sword again putting more power behind this swing than the other ones. I wasn't quick enough to dodge this time, and he cut into my shoulder. 

I was frantic now, and instead of side stepping I stepped in to the marine his sword cutting even deeper than before, but I was so blinded it didn't register right away. I pulled my fist back, and punched him in the gut. He coughed and sputtered his body crumbling to the deck. I pulled his sword from my shoulder. "You're not going to take me back to that place!" I yelled breathing heavy. Confusion spreading across the marines face. I brought the sword down stabbing him in the heart. I yanked it back, and he sputtered, and I stabbed him again. Then again until he was no longer moving, and when he stopped I realized it wasn't Azura I was looking at. The rest of the nearby marines stared at me terrified for a second. "She's bat shit crazy!" 

The ones who were around me took a step back. Then another, and they turned tail and ran back to the ship, knocked out lieutenant in their arms. 

"Ui? Are you okay?" Chopper was walking towards me with his hooves up as if approaching a wounded animal. My mind was racing, and the sword fell from my hand clattering to the deck. "I don't want to go back." I whispered. "He was going to take me back." 

"Come on let's go stitch your shoulder." 

I just nodded not meeting anyone's eyes. I had just killed someone because I had lost control. 

Chopper cleaned the wound, and stitched me up. "You won't be able to use that shoulder for at least a week." 

I nodded still staring at floor. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" 

"I knew he was a marine, but I was just so scared. His face was looking back at me, and His voice was coming from him. Saying things He would have said." 

"Who's face was looking at you Ui?" 

"Azura's face." I said looking up at Chopper. 

He sat back in his seat running his temples as he thought. "It's worse than I thought. I should have monitored your symptoms better. I failed you as your doctor Ui! I was careless." Tears were forming in his eyes, and I just looked at him bewildered. 

"Chopper none of this is your fault!" I said, "I don't think this is something that we can control. It just happens." 

"I'm going to do some research. Mental health isn't something we as doctors know a whole lot about. We don't have the proper means to study it. I mean people die from influenza! I will have to ask Doctorine about this." 

Just then there was a loud whistle, and then a pop. Chopper and I looked at each other before rushing outside. "Just what was that?" 

"Luffy opened this barrel, and a red flare shout out." 

"If my hunch is correct someone may be targeting the ship. They may have used this to lure pirates." Robin said glancing around. 

"I don't see anyone." Usopp said pulling his spyglass from his pocket. "It's just open sea for the next mile." 

"This barometric pressure. There's a storm coming!" Nami said surprised. "We have five minutes!" 

"What's our new course Nami?!" Luffy yelled as everyone began to prepare to change course. 

"Turn right to two o'clock!" Nami shouted, "No good it's all head wind. Franky!" 

"Heh no worry. This ship has lots of surprises. Soldier Dock System Channel Zero. Go Sunny Paddles!" 

"Raise the sails! We're going through the storm!" 

We raced around the rain soaking us to the bones. It had ended as quickly as it had come only to see we had sailed into a dense fog. The crew was looking around in confusion. "What is this?" 

"This must be the sea that old lady was talking about. The fog is so dense it's like night time." Zoro spoke up. 

"I didn't think we would get here so fast." Nami said looking at her Log Pose. 

"What Fishman island is in the fog?" 

"No Usopp. Just keep going straight." I said looking out to the sea. "This stretch of sea is..." 

"The Florian Triangle." Franky and I said together. We looked at each other, and Usopp shrieked. "Too creepy." 

"They say that many merchant ships just disappear only to reappear empty or with skeletons on board." Franky continued on freaking Usopp and Chopper out. 

It didn't take long for half broken ships, and debris to catch everyone's attention as the creaks and groans of the other ships reached our ears quieting our conversations. 

"Nami you won't be able to navigate this fog. Someone needs to keep this boat going straight, and remember to not trust the currents." I said using my past knowledge to get us through. Clearly I couldn't fight so I will find other means to offer my help. 

Usopp was whimpering and shrieked when it sounded as of a whisper was crossing the deck. All of us were on gaurd, and Robin was the next to speak up. "Does anyone hear that?" 

"Robin this is not the time to be making jokes." Usopp said closing his eyes and covering his ears. 

"Wait guys I think I hear it too." Nami said, and we all listened intently. 

"Yo ho ho ho. Yo ho ho ho." You could hear a soft melody playing, and Usopp shrieked pointing behind the ship. 

"G-G-Ghost ship!" Everyone screamed. 

The ship sailed on by, and we all looked at a skeleton sipping tea. "Go and deliver...Brink's Brew." 

"Bink's Brew?" I whispered to myself, that seemed so familiar. 

"It's a talking skeleton!" Luffy said excitedly, and I was just excited as he was. He went to jump, but Nami stopped him. I smirked sticking my tongue out jumping right up to the railing of this supposed 'Ghost ship'. 

"I get to explore first!" I laughed before dropping to the deck. I could hear a complaint from Luffy, but I stopped in my tracks seeing the skeleton tipping it's hat in my direction. It towered over me by at least a foot and a half, but it's greeting made me relax. 

"How do you do? It's been so long since I've seen such a pretty face I couldn't find my voice." The skeleton bowed, and I smiled bowing myself. 

"My name is Nakoto Ui, and I'm doing just fine. How are you Mr. Skeleton?" 

"Please call me Brook yo ho ho ho! I'm doing swell. Better than I have in years actually." 

"Ui it's not fair you got to come up here first!" Luffy said climbing over the railing with Sanji and Nami on his tail. 

"I was excited!" I said in my defense. "It's not everyday you get to meet a walking talking skeleton. Guys this is Brook." 

"Do you poop?" Luffy asked him with a big smile on his face. Nami hit him over the head yelling about having decency. 

"I indeed poop."

"And don't answer!" Nami yelled at the newcomer. 

"Ah sorry. I shouldn't say such things in front of beautiful ladies. It's just been so long since I've been able to talk to people, let alone see someone. Though I don't have eyes! Or vocal chords!" The skeleton laughed. "Miss would you be so kind to show me your panties?" 

"Like hell I will!" Nami yelled punching him. 

"What about you Ui-san?" 

"Don't ask me that!" I hissed mortified.

"Don't ask Ui those kinds of questions!" Luffy huffed wrapping an arm around my waist and yanking me over to stand beside him. 

"So harsh." The skeleton said pulling his face from the deck. 

"Why weren't you saying anything when he asked me?" Nami raged only for Sanji to step in swooning over her. 

"But more importantly. How are you a skeleton? How can you walk and talk if you don't even have muscles?! How-" Sanji continued to bombard Brook with questions and I glanced at Luffy to see he was blushing. 

"Ui why is he interested in your panties? It's just underwear." 

"Because he's a pervert, and you shouldn't be asking anyone those kinds of things either." 

He nodded. "Does that mean Sanji likes underwear too?" 

"Probably." 

"That's weird." He replied, and I just shrugged. 

"It's not weird!" Sanji and Brook yelled at us, and I just blushed more. Boys are hard to understand. Does that mean Luffy isn't interested in seeing my panties? 

My face was burning at the thought, and I covered my face in my hands. Nami just smirked at me as if she could read my mind. 

"Ui are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm okay." I squeaked clearing my head of all pervy thoughts. 

"Alright then. Hey skeleton let's be friends!" 

"Oh sure we can be friends." 

"Don't ask everyone we come across to be your friend!" Nami yelled. 

"Alright that mean's we're having a feast. Sanji it's dinner time!" 

"You don't get to decide that moron." 

I smiled at the crew thinking of my own. The memories were bittersweet to remember now, but at least we had a million and one things to laugh about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone. Lots of stuff going on and no motivation leads to no new chapters. Hopefully this isn’t horrible.


	12. xi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been away for awhile. I was in a bit of a funk, but I’m excited to write the upcoming chapters I have two others already completed so expect those by the end of the month. And I hope this isn’t awful I did do a read through, and I feel effy about it because I’m not too sure it’s giving off what I want, but I worked hard on it and believe it’s the best it will be and I am proud of it.

We all sat around the table laughing, and having a good time. He went on to explain his devil fruit to us, and how he has really been dead for quite some time. 

Nami held a mirror in front of his face, and the skeleton began to freak out. "Ah put it away! Put the mirror away!" 

"Ahh!" Chopper yelled, "You can't see his reflection!" 

Usopp then held up garlic claiming he was a vampire, and pointed out his lack of a shadow. To which Brook explained why he was here in the first place. "And that is why I decline your offer to join your crew. Despite meeting you and giving me a new hope I cannot accept." 

"Well hold on wait!" Luffy said slamming his hands on the table. "We're not strangers we're friends aren't we? So just tell us who took your shadow, and we'll get it back together!" 

"Oh dear I hadn't expected you to be so kind. Even so I will not say. You cannot make me." 

Stubborn bone man you thought to yourself before your eyes landed on something white coming out of the wall. Brook noticed to with a loud shriek causing everyone to panic. "It's a ghost!" 

There was a loud shuddering groan followed by a vibration. We all went outside to see a dark looming island in front of us. Brook jumped up on to the top of our figure head tipping his hat in our direction. "I thank you for the delicious food, and I advise that you try to break through the gate and escape. Do not anchor here! I must give my thanks for you all giving me such a wonderful day, but it's time we part ways. Yo ho ho ho!" And with that he jumped down, and I rushed to the edge the only thought in my head is that he was gonna sink. What I saw made my eyes widen in surprise. He was running across the water! 

"Guys let's go get him back!" Luffy said. To which Nami, Chopper, and Usopp all began to protest. 

"I'm kind of interested to see what's on this island. And someone who steals shadows? I feel like I've heard that before." I said leaning against the railing. 

"Ui I want you to stay on the ship." Luffy said, and you turned around narrowing your eyes at him. 

"You're not in charge of me." I countered. "I'm still a Captain, and a captain with a higher bounty than you." I said pointing a finger at him. He huffed in annoyance. 

"Chopper said it's better you stay on the ship." 

You glanced at Chopper who sheepishly hid behind Zoro. "Did you really say that?" 

"It's just temporary until we can learn more about your disorder." 

"Chopper regardless of my disorder as a pirate captain I can't afford to appear to have a weakness. I'll just be targeted more, and I don't want people thinking I'm weak." 

"There is no weakness in admitting your limits." He replied, "And even if more people come after you we're pirates at risk too! We protect each other, and we'll protect you no matter what.”

_I'll protect you no matter what._

"I don't need to be protected. I've had enough of people protecting me." Turning on my heel I headed down to my room. If that's how they want to play then I could play too. I smirked to myself as I listened to the ship groan as the soldier dock system moved I decided I would wait until they all left before going to the island myself. 

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were the first to go. After a few tears were shed about the Mini Merry 2 which Luffy was sad about not being able to ride as well. Usopp seemed to be the most excited as he was jumping up and down talking about the Merry being reincarnated. Everyone except the older mature crew members were praising Franky. 

"I'm just the greatest man this week!" He posed with his arms outstretched putting the two stars on his arms together to make a new one. I watched them from the railing ignoring Luffy's stare's. 

It wasn't long until Sanji began to get nervous since the three have yet to return. "Isn't anyone else worried about Nami-swan?!" He said before carefully handing Robin her pirate lunch box. "And you better protect Robin-chwan!" He yelled to Luffy. 

I felt a shiver go up my spine and the distinct sound of the anchor being dropped grabbed everyone's attention as the chain rattled against the ship before a large splash made everyone look around. "Oi who dropped the anchor?!" Zoro asked hand reaching for his katana. 

"Pull it back up before-" 

The hatch opened causing everyone to jump back. "Alright that's not funny!" Sanji was saying trying to hide his own feelings while Zoro just smirked obviously mocking the cook. The man in question was too busy looking around to notice the swordsman.

My eyes widened when Luffy's cheeks were suddenly stretched, but his arms remained at his sides. 

"Oi quit playing around Luffy!" Sanji scolded him with an accusatory finger. 

Luffy began to protest, but his cheeks snapped back together and he fell forward on to the deck. 

There was a growl, and Zoro's sword flew from it's sheath lodging itself in the deck. 

I felt compelled to pick it up, but the ghost-thing-or-whatever had grabbed my arm, and I gasped trying to yank myself free, but was pulled forward into something-soft? Was that fur? 

I felt something lift my chin, but all I could see was the grey fog. Something touched my cheek before running a finger over my lips with a purr. I sputtered and shook my head pulling away, and the thing let me go. I backed up heat spreading across my face as I wiped at my face. "What the hell?" 

"Don't touch Ui! You dumb ghost!" Luffy yelled looking around wildly. "I know you're around. I'll kick your ass!" 

"So you really think it's a ghost?" Franky asked glacing around the ship. 

"I'm not so sure." Robin said crossing her arms. "I think I heard a beasts growl." 

"It purred in my ear." I said with a shiver. "Gross." 

Luffy yelled more insults walking towards me, but was tripped and once again face planted into the deck. 

"Well whatever it is has to be from that island. So I'm gonna go ahead of you guys to find Nami-san." 

The ghost-beast thing had grabbed Sanji by the ankles and he smacked against the side of the ship. I cringed at the loud thunk that followed. The cook was now floating in mid air above the ship before promptly being dropped to the deck. 

"You said 'hoge'." Zoro said in a monotone voice clearly amused by what happened to the poor cook. 

"Shut up you saw what happened!" Sanji bit back only making Zoro snicker.

"So it doesn't want us to leave the ship eh?" Franky said body crouched and prepared for an attack. 

Zoro reached for his swords. "An enemy we can't see has unlimited opportunities to kill us." 

I didn't like the glint in his eye. In the commotion the thing has made it's way towards Robin who seemed to be pushing against it with her devil fruit. A look of disgust evident on her face. 

"You son of a bitch you can't just go around doing whatever you want! Especially not to the lovely Robin-chwan!" 

The ship lurched and the beast made a noise before disappearing completely. Artificial waves rocked the ship violently, and I quickly held on to something before I could topple over. Luffy was unfazed as he jumped up holding on to the criss-cross of ropes as he looked out to sea. "Oi Franky we need to do something!" 

"Yeah Hoge pull up the anchor!" Zoro said with a smirk while Sanji yelled at him. 

"If the ship goes any further we're going to lose those three!" I said looking around desperately to see if I could catch a glimpse of Nami's distinctive ginger hair, but had no such luck.

It wasn't long before the ship stopped with a groan and we found ourselves now caught in a giant spider web. 

"Now what kind of spider can produce a web like that?" I thought aloud crossing my arms over my chest. 

"That skeleton guys ghost ship is caught in it too." Zoro said looking around. 

"And the mini merry!" Luffy shouted pointing down to it. Everyone else looked down, but we didn't find our missing crew members. 

"Nami! Usopp! Chopper!" Luffy yelled, but received no answer. 

"I suppose they must have gone to the island." Robin thought aloud. 

Luffy's grin grew wider at that. "Then I guess we'll have to find them. Come on let's go to the island!" 

"We've landed right at the entrance." Zoro spoke looking up at it. "It's obviously a trap. Can't anyone else feel the ghosts beckoning us in?" 

"I don't care! Our friends went on the island so that means we need to go to. Come on Zoro I'll share my lunch box with you!" Luffy was sparkling, and almost jumping up and down in excitement. 

The crew prepared to leave, and I watched them walk down to the platform below. Luffy looked back at me one last time after yelling about finding his friends and once again telling me to stay on the ship. Zoro gave me a side ways glance with a knowing look on his face. Robin had an amused smile on her face. While Franky gave me a thumbs up telling me to watch over the Sunny. Sanji as expected swooned over the two women in front of him.

My eyes found Luffy's again, and I couldn't help the smirk that found it's way on my face. "You're not my captain Luffy remember that." 

He just turned away with a pout. If I didn't know any better I would feel bad for acting like a brat, but Luffy knows better than to expect me to be complacent. I'm just as wild, if not wilder, than he is. 

With their backs disappearing I plopped down on the deck. Deciding to wait a little while I stretched my muscles sighing as the tension left my body. I couldn't tell how much time had passed, an hour maybe? I felt I had waited long enough so I rushed down to my room to change. I adopted Kai's style of dress which was comfortable for the most part. Though I wasn't one for cargo pants. I pulled on a pair of shorts lacing up my combat boots with ease. I glanced at myself in the mirror and I almost felt proud. 

"If only you could see me now." I touched Top's wanted poster, and glanced around the room. _I won't ever lose again._ As I walked out of the room the air seemed to become thicker, and a familiar presence washed over me. I felt a hand on my head and froze in place. My first thought was the ghost-beast, but I felt a warmth that didn't come from the thing earlier.

Heart pounding the hand ruffled my hair playfully, and I whipped around to see my empty room. There wasn't a breeze, but Top's wanted poster was lazily flapping against the wall. 

Tears sprang to my eyes as I clapped a hand over my mouth, but I got the message loud and clear. 

_I'm here._

I smiled a choked sob escaping my lips, and the presence only grew stronger as if pushing past me to lead me out the door. I followed right out on to the deck. 

"Rest easy." I whispered. "The Gods have spoken." 

I don't know if it was the nature of the creepy as hell island, but I was starting to get the feeling I would find more ghosts roaming around. With that thought I stepped up to the ramp that lead to the shore with a new determination.  

No, I would find my peace. I have my crew watching my back, it's not over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for those who have and I hope you continue to keep reading my little story.


	13. xii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been gone awhile and I apologize, but he’s a new chapter and I hope you like it :)

I saw figures making their way towards the ship. I quickly ducked down making my way towards the kitchen, and hiding inside. "So they wanna ransack the ship huh?" I thought to myself as a few creature feature looking things climbed aboard with swords in hand as they looked around. "Put them up there." One of them said, and through the window on the door I saw one of them carrying Zoro on his back, and another carrying Sanji. Luffy looked to be floating on air.

I narrowed my eyes throwing the kitchen door open scaring the things walking around. The one carrying Zoro dropped him, and I internally cringed at the resounding thunk that followed. 

I charged at the bigger of the three using my whole body to ram into him knocking him off balance. He swung his sword at me, but I ducked under it wrapping an arm around his waist before chucking him in the ocean. A small black cloud floated out of the water, and I looked at it quizzically before turning back to the other two. The one that held Zoro now wielded an axe while the other just watched in awe with Sanji dangling from his hold.

"She extracted the shadow from our brother!" The star struck one said in surprise. "We must inform the Master!" 

Sanji's body was dropped to the deck as well and they scrambled off the ship in a dust cloud. Luffy's body was left on the ramp. I sighed in annoyance glancing over at Zoro who was snoring at the bottom of the staircase. 

I kicked him lightly in the side, but he didn't budge. "Figures. Of course you three would be the first ones to be caught."

I set them all up on the deck while I waited for the rest of the crew to come back because I had a feeling they would. I slapped their faces and tried to wake them up, but the three sat against the mast sound asleep. I myself began nodding off when I saw Franky's large body in the distance and stretched myself out. 

"Took you guys long enough." I called just as they reached the ramp. "What happened to these three?" I pointed a thumb in their direction. 

"Looks like you kept the Sunny safe." Franky praised. 

"Well of course. I couldn't let those...ugh things do as they please." 

"You mean the zombies." Robin smiled, and I blushed in embarrassment. 

"Yes the zombies." I replied. 

Chopper began to yell at the three snoring away, but they remained still. 

Usopp huffed, and I raised a brow at his smirk. "Just watch this." He laughed brimming with confidence. "Oi there is a beautiful lady swordsman carrying a ton of meat!" 

The three lazily opened their eyes. 

"Lady?" 

"Meat?" 

"Swordsman?" 

Luffy spring back to life fist ready to land in someone's face with a shout. "Give me back my shadow!" 

"Moria isn't here dumbass." Franky said grabbing his face making me chuckle. 

Zoro was mumbling to himself about dishonor and dreams when I pointed out his shadow is missing as well as Sanji's. I plopped down on the bench surrounding the mast. "This felt familiar listening to Brooks story about his shadow, but being here and seeing it. Robin do you know anything?" 

"We ran into Brook and he explained the situation to us. One of the Seven Warlords Gecko Moria is here, he steals shadows with his shadow-shadow fruit powers, and then uses those shadows to reanimate the dead. They have one weakness, and it's salt. The ocean will nullify the affects of Moira's devil fruit powers, and salt has enough power from the sea to essentially purify the zombies sending the shadow back to the original owner." 

"Brook mentioned that he can't go out into the daylight because he will start to disappear." I trailed off in thought hitting three on the head. "You morons! We probably don't have a whole lot of nighttime left!" I grumbled to myself their apologies barely reaching my ears. "That settles it then. We get everyone's shadows back and then we leave pronto. This whole zombie thing has me on edge. Nobody should play God and bring the dead back to life." Thoughts of my crew clawed at the edges of my brain replaced by anger of what Gecko Moria was doing. 

I started to walk down the ramp while Sanji began to yell about Nami and in a burning rage yelled to the heavens. I couldn't help the laugh that burst out of me. "Somebody would have to be crazy to marry Nami." Cheese was falling from Luffy's mouth as he spoke and Zoro's face had me slapping my knee. "And don't forget about our new friend!" He shouted in determination. 

Franky seemed to get serious with those words and spoke up saying he wasn't confident in the captains decision to ask Brook to come because he is just a frail skeleton, but went on to explain why he changed his mind. "He's been living so he can fulfill his crews promise to return to the summit. So he can see his whale friend Laboon who has been waiting for fifty years!" 

"Laboon?" Usopp asked.

"That whale huh." Zoro said.

"We know that whale." Luffy said and I raised an eyebrow at the whole scene, but I couldn't help but admire the skeleton. 

"We kinda crashed into him when we first went over the Red Line." 

"Guys this is touching and all, but we are on a time limit." I called to them from at the bottom of the ramp. "Is there anything else we need to know?" 

Chopper and Usopp shared a look. "They put Luffy's shadow into the largest giant I've ever seen, and I met two." Usopp said, and Luffy's eyes sparkled in amazement.

"They can do that?" 

"And I know the zombie Sanji's shadow is in." Chopper said with a nod. 

"I think I ran into Zoro's zombie also." Luffy said tapping his chin as he glanced at the swordsman. "It was the wooden sandals that gave it away, but I didn't think it was you." 

"Whatever let's just go." Zoro said walking behind Robin and Franky as they made their way down the ramp. 

"I want our food back!" Luffy shouted and I was relieved when he didn't comment on me leaving the ship with everyone. I didn't want to be put on the bench like a bad player on a sports team. All of us rushed up the stairs, but just before we reached the top something large came down crushing the bridge and causing some of us to fall to the ground.

Sanji, Usopp, Zoro, and Franky fell down to the lower level. I had pulled Luffy back just in time from falling himself. I peered over the side in the hopes of seeing how the others had fared in the fall, but with all the dust I could hardly see anything. My eyes widened in shock at the large red monster that was almost tall enough to reach our bridge. "Is that the giant zombie you were talking about Chopper?" I asked him pointing down just as it put a large triangular piece of rubble on its head and walking away.

"That's the one." Chopper's voice waved as we watched for a moment. Luffy yelled for us and now we were moving ahead running through the halls with Robin our heels. "You sure it's okay to just leave them behind like that?" 

"They'll be fine Chopper. Our goal is to kick Moria's ass so that's what we need to think about." 

"Up ahead is the dance hall where Luffy's shadow was stolen, and beyond that is the freezer where Moria is" Robin said catching up to us quickly. 

We entered the dance hall to be met with some weird guy in a fishnet bodysuit and leather. Another person, a woman, who looked too much like a zombie for my comfort.

"Hogback!" Chopper yelled as we came to a halt. 

"So this is the famous Dr. Hogback?" Robin mused. 

Luffy just smirked reeling his fist back. "So he's with Moria? I'll kick his ass." 

"Wait Luffy. Leave him to me. Go ahead and kick Moria's ass!" 

"How rude of you to just burst in on Moria-sama!" The woman yelled now weilding glass plates. 

"Stop them Cindry-chan!" The doctor yelled pointing a gloved finger at us. Robin crossed her arms, but I beat her to the punch. The woman named Cindry threw a few plates that broke harmlessly against the floor as we dodged. 

"We're in a bit of a hurry." I said with a smile freezing time around us. Luffy looked over at me with a smile. "Let's go." I told him rushing down the hallway towards the freezer allowing time to start once again so Robin and Chopper could deal with those two.

Just as we reached the end of the hall, and entered the freezer the ground shook. "What the hell?" I glanced at Luffy, but he was looking at something much larger. 

Gecko Moria. 

He was an ugly bastard I'll give him that. "So you're the one that took Luffy's shadow." I said cracking my knuckles, and frowned in my direction. 

"Oi give me my shadow back. As well as my friends and that old mans. Give me all the shadows back." 

The Warlord stood up completely ignoring Luffy. "Shishishi well if it isn't my lucky day. Time Killer Ui I never thought I would meet you in person. Though after what the government has said I'm surprised to see you on my island." 

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." I smiled at him. "But it's a shame I'm not your opponent. Luffy is." 

"This pipsqueak?" Moria laughed, and Luffy huffed in annoyance using the opportunity to launch his signature move. I took a seat on the opposite side of the freezer watching as his attack was easily blocked from Moria's own shadow. "Just try and touch me!" He shouted. 

"I just need to kick your ass so the shadows are returned, and that's what I'm going to do!" Luffy retorted, but his attack was once again easily blocked.

"Even defeating me won't bring the shadows back. I govern the shadows, and would need to command them to return. Go ahead and try to make me talk. Shishishi!" 

I sat back watching the fight analyzing the Warlord. I knew Luffy was struggling, but I'm sure there would be a weakness somewhere he could exploit. The more I watched the more irritated I became. That man just sat their letting his shadow do all the work. He wants to be the Pirate King? Ha! 

I laughed out loud at those words catching his attention. "You're going to become the Pirate King without using your hands you say? No man who uses his subordinates to fight his battles can become the Pirate King. That's why Luffy will become the Pirate King!" 

He became visibly angry at my words, and I smirked. Anybody who can't keep their cool on the heat of battle was sure to lose. "You think you can beat Kaido without getting in the middle yourself? Haven't you learned anything?" 

Luffy used the opportunity to swing under the ledge and kick Moria from below him. "That hurt you brat!" 

"Ha what was that about not being able to touch you!?" Luffy laughed despite being beaten up from Moria's Brick Bat attack he still seemed full of energy. I sat back down satisfied. 

"And Ui you stay out of this!" 

I just shrugged in response with a smile on my face. The fight continued, and I just kept a watchful eye on Moria. There was a weakness somewhere. 

There were loud booming noises getting louder, and louder. The ground was beginning to shake, and the monster climbed the tower. Using the hole he had opened in the first place to step into the freezer. "Oars!" Moria laughed Luffy distracted by the new comer as well. 

"Tell me who is your master?" 

"You, Moria-sama." He replied in a deep grumbly voice. 

"Oi you're not my shadow! My shadow wouldn't say something like that!" 

"Oars your first mission is to take out the pirates terrorizing this island. Don't kill the ones with big bounties. Use the wanted posters on your arm to take down the Straw Hat Pirates!" He shouted looking over at me. "Starting with Time Killer Ui!" He pointed at me with a look of glee on his face. His sharp teeth glinting back at me. I stood up dusting my shorts off in the process. 

"You flatter me. Using your trump card already?" I smirked, glancing over at the Warlord, but he was already running away. I clicked my tongue in annoyance. Pathetic. 

"Oi you bastard!" Luffy shouted at him jumping up on the railing. 

"Gum Gum..." 

I glanced over at Oars to see he was holding his head back. "This can't be good."

"Knock it off that's dangerous! There's no way my shadow is in there." 

"Luffy just go after Moria." I shouted at him preparing myself to jump. Luffy was too slow to react though and got caught up in the moment shouting more pointless words. 

"Bell!" 

Oars was trying to head butt me, but I jumped out and around the rubble making my way outside standing on the ledge. His head broke through into the dance hall causing some of the floor to come down exposing the other floor. 

When the dust cleared I looked around frantically, but couldn't spot Luffy. I could see Robin and Chopper looking down at the lower level and sighed in relief. At least they were okay. 

Oars continued walking right on through the mansion breaking off pieces of the floor and ceiling. I huffed in annoyance using Moon Walk to catch up landing right on top of his head. The monster stopped walking just as his foot went down into a separate building. 

"Huh?" He said scratching his head. I stifled a laugh unsure if he knew I had landed here or not. 

He continued walking forward reaching the outside wall. I crawled my way over to his shoulder, but the movement caught his attention. He began to jump around slapping his arms at his back twisting around. He slammed against the wall cracking it, but it didn't give way. 

Sucking in a deep breath taking a chapter from Tamara's book. I let out an ear piercing scream right in his ear before jumping up high. I pulled my fist back coating it in haki before punching the beast as hard as I could. He teetered on his feet before his back hit the wall again causing it to break and he tumbled down hitting the ground. I smiled in satisfaction using my powers to slow my descent to the ground.


	14. xiii

"Sanji weren't you going to save Nami?" I asked as the wide eyed cook stared at me. "You're looking a little worse for ware." 

Just then Oars sat up rubbing his head before standing back to his full height. "Think we can bring him down again? That one time was just luck I think." I said looking around noting where the other crew members were. 

"Straw Hat Crew you better be ready!" He bellowed. "Time Killer Ui I'm coming after you first!" 

"Ui what the hell are you doing down there!? Sanji you too!" I heard a small voice yell, that was most definitely Usopp, from a distance. 

We didn't have a whole lot of time to respond before Oars roared again pointing down at Sanji and I. "There you are!" 

"Oi Luffy you really gonna beat up your own crew!?" Sanji yelled discarding his broken cigarette.

"Huh? Luffy is my enemy my name is Oars, and I'm supposed to kick your ass." He brought his arm back, and I was worried about whether or not he could stretch. "Gum Gum..." 

"He can't stretch can he?!" Sanji yelled preparing for the attack. 

"It doesn't seem like it." I commented preparing to jump. 

"Kama!" 

Oars's arm came down fast, and my legs were almost caught in the attack had I not used the shave technique Quinn taught me to move out of the way. 

Sanji on the other hand attacked the monster with one of his signature moves, but it didn't get him very far. In fact Luffy's Zombie even managed to catch him. 

I tsked hoping that I could get him to drop the cook, but the probability seemed low. Regardless I launched myself at Oars landing a solid punch on the inside of his wrist. 

Usopp seemed to have the same idea, and shot his firebird star at his head, and the combo seemed to do the trick. With a flick of his wrist though Sanji was sent rushing towards the ground, but I managed to catch him at the last moment.

"Phew." I said checking for any major injuries before laying him down to rest. "You're one lucky bastard." I said shaking my head. 

What happened next was so fast I couldn't have anticipated it. Oars looked towards where Robin and Chopper were before distracted by Franky, Zoro, and Brook. The giant jumped up taking the tower they had been standing on tumbling to the ground. 

Franky and Brook jumped to the lower level while Zoro launched an attack that cut Oars' tooth only to be launched so high we could barely see him. Just barely disappearing into the clouds before free falling. 

I could hear Chopper shriek, and my heart pounded in my chest knowing at the speed he was going there would be no way I could catch him. Thinking fast just as Robins spider net was created I reached towards him with my powers slowing his descent just in time for him to rest gently against the ground.

"You guys are going to give me a heart attack." I commented looking back down at Sanji who was still unconscious. I laid him as comfortably as I could on a large flat chunk of the mansion before turning back to to the fight. 

There was another loud boom, and Oars quickly dodged Franky's attack. Punching another of the towers and ripping off another. He lifted it up about to bring it down on Robin, Chopper, and Usopp who had come from inside the mansion. 

Usopp fired his salt star, but stopped. "Did it work?" Sanji said sitting up. 

"I doubt it with that huge body." I replied watching as I sucked in a breath when Luffy's zombie brought the tower down on the bridge my new friends where standing on. 

"Sanji could you help me? I need you to throw me at him. Well I suppose kick would be a better word." 

"You sure?" He dusted his suit off lighting another cigarette. 

"As sure as the sun rises." 

The two of us geared up for our combo attack, but Oars was faster using his Gum Gum Gatling attack and pounded us into the ground luckily we managed to escape with our lives. 

After taking a hit I soared through the air crashing into the mansion. On instinct I tried to protect my head, and coughed up blood from the impact. My entire body screamed and I laid on the ground sucking in breaths as my racing heart pounded into oblivion. 

It wasn't long before my vision stopped swimming and I made my fingers and toes twitch in the hopes of finding I could still move effectively. With a struggle, and an almost crippling intense pain I stood up on both feet along with the other crew members preparing to wage war against a seemingly impossible opponent. 

I almost sat back down at the sight that greeted my newly focused vision.

"Wait Robin you need to dock in to finish this!" Franky shouted looking back. 

"Like this Robin!" Usopp called out. "Ui will do it won't you?" 

"Not even in the afterlife." 

"I'm embarrassed as a human." 

Robin and and I looked at each other in agreement. While the other three dorks looked hurt for a good three seconds before their goofing off lead them to get a good smack from Oars.

Sanji and Zoro on the other hand seemed fine and were already launching an attack. I took a hesitant step forward, but crumpled to the ground. Robin caught me with her ghost arms, and I smiled at her. 

"I think I may be out of commission for a moment or two." 

It was then that Zoro called to Robin who used her powers to hold Oars's arm behind his back while Usopp used his oil star to make him lose his balance. Franky and Chopper were quickly building a very unstable stair case only to jump and land a really good hit at the same time that Sanji kicked at his remaining limb that Oars was hopping around on. 

Everyone smirked in triumph when the monster fell down. "That's it now you've made me mad! I'm sending all of you flying!" 

Usopp shrieked at the words, but I just laughed. "That's Luffy's shadow alright." 

"Wait I'm stuck. I'm totally stuck." 

A dark aura began to come from the Straw Hat crew. "Stuck you say?" 

I stood wide eyed watching as the largest monster I had ever seen was reduced to shrieking like a little girl, but just like that the torture ended and he popped his head out the ground in a rage causing the crew to make a hasty retreat. 

Usopp stopped only to point and shout really loudly. "Hey that's a big pile of meat just sitting over there!" 

While he was distracted Zoro and Franky hit and sliced the back of his knees bringing him down. 

"How do you think we can finish him off?" 

"We can't do that! He's a giant and a zombie! We just need to wait until Luffy beats Moria, or find enough salt to purify him it's the only way." Franky began, but ignoring their bickering I watched as Oars became more and more angry. 

I rushed forward standing as close as I dared before clapping my hands together. "Freeze." I said concentrating I stretched my powers as far as they could go moving it up like a wave. "I won't be able to hold this for long!" I shouted knowing I was pushing my limits with my powers. Never had I needed to stretch it this far. 

Zoro was the quickest to react using one his usual techniques. I was impressed to say the least, but it seemed Zoro was critical. 

"I'm still not good with this new sword." He said to himself. 

I was starting to really sweat now, and since I couldn't cover Oars completely his top half was still moving freely. Anytime his arms made contact with my time bubble, they bounced off. It seemed no one outside could come in. I noted that for later, and pressed on. 

It was in vain though because I could feel it 'burst' and snap back. Oars who was angry at Zoro's attack on his shoulder immediately began stomping around. I barely had enough time to dodge and was relieved to feel Robin's arms pull me to safety with the rest of the crew. 

Breathing heavily I stood up staring up at Oars. The ship began to shake violently, and we all were knocked off balance. Oars seemed to be the only one not affected by it. 

"Guys it's going to be daylight soon!" Usopp shouted. 

"I can say this is the first time I've truly felt in danger, and this fog is our only shield." 

"We need to at least get Luffy's shadow back." Zoro began, "Our enemies have a different way of fighting. They use cheap tricks, deception, and shadows to win. They probably tricked Luffy, and he's off running around somewhere." 

"You have a point." I spoke up over the commotion. "One of us should find enough salt to purify him." 

"Wait guys!" Franky shouted. "We broke through the fog. The ship left the Florian Triangle!" 

"You have got to be kidding me." I said shaking my head in annoyance and frustration.

"The night sky feels good doesn't it? I can tell it's going to be morning soon." I could hear Moria's voice, and was surprised to see he was in Oars's stomach! 

"It's Moria!" Usopp shouted pointing up at Oars. "In the giants tummy!" 

"I knew he would ditch Luffy somehow." Zoro said lifting his swords. 

"Well he wasn't defeated!" Chopper said matter-of-factly. I smiled at his blind faith. Of course Luffy wouldn't lose I thought to myself. Someone as stubborn as Luffy can't lose. 

"If you guys want to be able to fight me then you need to beat Oars."

"Usopp you heard Ui! We need to find a bunch of salt. So get going." Zoro yelled to him, but the sniper was already turning away. 

"We can't have that." Moria said with a laugh. "Oars take out the long nosed man!" 

"Yes Master." He said before throwing a punch in Usopp's direction. 

"Usopp!" Chopper yelled. 

"Is he alright!?" Sanji asked, and a familiar voice spoke back making me smile. 

"He's alright, and I thought you guys might need this so I grabbed a whole bunch." Brook said holding up a huge bag of salt. "Allow me to fight by your side! Reclaiming my shadow may not be a debt I can easily repay, but I will do my best!" 

"Don't strain yourself and keep ahold of that salt!" Sanji yelled to him. 

"It's okay I drank a lot of milk. Milk heals broken bones!" 

"Calcium doesn't work like that!" 

"Enough of the bickering kids!" I shouted, "Focus." 

Usopp had a determined look on his face. "Franky help me out!" 

"Heh." He smirked, "let's try this anti-monster shell." 

Usopp fired one of his oil stars, but this time it was much bigger, and together with Franky's Fresh Fire it became a large Firebird Star that was a direct hit on Oars. 

"Ahh it's hot!" Oars shouted to which Moria yelled at him. 

"You're a zombie fire can't hurt you just put it out!" 

I watched as the Straw Hats worked together to take down the beast unsure where to step in. Chopper had thrown Zoro who cut up the tower into pieces that Sanji kicked at ours with a shout of "Eat this!"

Oars threw the tower pieces back at us with a roar. 

"Eek!" Usopp shrieked as we all rushed to get out of the way. "Time for a new weapon. You ready Franky?" 

"Heh I'm basically super this week. Let's do this." 

And using a makeshift slingshot Usopp threw together he launched Franky right at Oars stomach. The Giant was quicker and manage to give Franky a kick sending him right into the ground.

"Now finish him off!" Moria shouted gleefully. 

Oar's lifted his foot high in the air just as a cloud began to form over him. 

We all rushed forward hoping to reach him in time when a large bolt of lighting hit the giant bringing him to his knees.

"It's Nami-swan!!" 

The more innocent members of the crew shouted at her happily. "Nami!" 

"Are you guys idiots?!" She screamed. "You gave my location away!" But stood proudly up on the high wall with her clima tact in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m horrible with writing battle scenes so I feel like this arc isn’t going to be all that great, but I’m going to power through. 
> 
> Also I apologize for the extended hiatus but life happened. And it’s still happening but I decided to post something so here we are.


	15. xiv

Oars geared up to give Nami a punch. "He can't stretch can he!?" 

"You don't think he can reach her do you?" Chopper said nervously biting at his nails. 

Zoro was giving orders to move Franky. While I had an internal debate about what the hell to do. My body refused to move, and I just sat uselessly among the rubble. Robin glanced at me occasionally, and I just waved her off leaning against a large chunk of the rock. My hand on my shoulder that would most definitely need to be stitched again. Chopper won't be very happy with me, and I can just hear Luffy's loud voice in my ear. The thought of him giving me a lecture made me smile though. 

A loud boom forced my thoughts to be pushed aside as I cursed at myself. "He couldn't have stretched! He wasn't a minute ago!" Zoro yelled.

"There's Nami!" Sanji said rushing forward only to see the Robin had managed to catch her. 

We breathed a sigh of relief as she landed safely next to all of us. "Are you okay Nami?" I asked her. 

"Just a little shaken up." She said out of breath. 

"Moria must have done something to him." Usopp said setting Franky down with gently next to me. "That's the only explanation." 

"This has to be the worst case scenario." Zoro grumbled putting his sword back into his mouth lifting the other two up as he got in his fighting stance.

"Hey now that I can stretch I feel better! Now I'm really gonna kick your asses!" Oars laughed, and if he could smirk I bet he would be right now. "Gum Gum Whip!" 

We all ducked and rolled away from the attack screaming as we did so. "Now we really are up against a Giant Luffy!" Usopp shrieked from behind Brook. 

Now it was an all out defensive battle. Now that Oars somehow was given Luffy's power to stretch we barely had time to think of a counter attack. It was hard enough to fight a giant with Luffy's fighting abilities, but with his devil fruit powers as well? There was no way we could win. 

"Gum Gum Bell!" 

Oars launched multiple attacks on us as we scattered like mice trying to get away.

"Spear!" 

"How is it he can stretch like this!?" We we're all thinking the same thing, and as Moria laughed at our confusion we knew it had to be his doing. 

"It's common sense! The shadow will follow the body, and with my shadow-shadow powers I can make the body follow the shadow!" 

Moria began to demonstrate by using his own shadow to manipulate Oar's shadow. Making his body do all kinds of weird things, and finally rolling him into a ball as Oars was forced to follow through and roll around the island to try and crush us. 

"Hey Master this is my fight! Don't be interfering!" 

"Oh fine fine I'll just continue to assist then." 

"Wait where's Luffy?" Nami asked us. 

"He was tricked by Moria, and we're not sure where he is." Usopp answered. "He wasn't defeated though I know it. He'll be here sooner or later." 

"Then we have to hold up in the mean time?!" Nami yelled, "How are we supposed to do that?" 

"Wait Zoro you can't just go right in!" I yelled at him, but the swordsman refused to listen. 

"Throw me at him like you did Franky, but charged with your electricity Nami! And Robin can you spin me?" Brook was saying as he dusted himself off looking at us with a determined look on his face. 

"Are you crazy?!" I asked. I thought Jet had crazy idea's, but it seems everyone on Luffy's crew takes the cake. Even his adventures are out of this world. It almost make mine feel boring in comparison. 

"I can't be held accountable for what happens!" Nami said charging the air with her Clima Tact a dark cloud forming in front of us. 

Usopp pulled back the makeshift sling shot once again as Brook seated himself inside. "I'll fight to the last bone for you guys!" 

And he was launched through the air as Robin spun him. I had to admit the whole thing despite being a bit unconventional was totally badass as the skeleton flickered and sparked with electricity before flying right through Oar's shoulder in a blaze of glory. The one attack that seemed to do the most amount of damage, but I couldn't stop the laugh as Brook's legs dangled from the castle the rest of stuck inside. 

"They got my shoulder!" Oars cried holding it as he stepped back. 

"Attack him now!" The crew yelled, and I sat uselessly as Zoro slashed him. The effects didn't last long as Oars geared up to finish off Brook. His foot crashing down on top of him. 

"Atlas Comet!" Usopp was quick to fire at the giant, but he was unaffected. 

"That won't work on me!" He shouted. "You're next long nose!" 

"Run Usopp!" Nami shouted as she rushed to get out of the way.

"I'm gonna die here!" He shouted frantically. 

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" Oars shouted, but didn't stretch so we were safe. 

"Your Shadow Revolution is over Moria!" Robin said using her powers to keep him in choke hold. 

"Yeah Robin keep going 'til you break his neck!" Usopp shouted triumphantly. "Thanks for saving me!" 

"I can play dirty too!" Moria choked out. "Brick Bat." 

His shadow dissipated into little round bats that flew at Robin chomping down forcing her to let Moria go to protect her self. 

Sanji was quick to jump in his fighting spirit burning to new heights to protect one of the women on the crew. 

"It's Moira's shadow!" I pointed out as the bats collected themselves to form Moria. Robin once again crossed her arms using her powers to try and out Moria in a choke hold. 

"Clutch!" 

"Robin watch out!" 

"You almost had me there Nico Robin." Everyone whipped around to see Moria now standing directly behind Robin. "Unfortunately for you I can switch places with my doppelman anytime I want." 

Forcing myself to stand I reached a hand out to try and freeze time, but he had already picked up Robins shadow from the ground. The energy to stretch my powers already drained as I collapsed to the ground in a heap. 

"He tricked us all." Zoro grumbled to himself. 

"Oh no he got Robins shadow too!" Nami cried in horror as Robin fell completely knocked out as her shadow struggled in his hold. 

"That's three of them. Four if you count the useless one over there. Who knew Time Killer Ui was so useless." 

"Diable Jamie." Sanji said darkly launching himself furiously at Moria who had burst into a bunch of his bats at when Sanji kicked him. "Dammit he switched places again!" Sanji said in frustration. 

"I already told you Master that this was my fight! I'll finish off that woman!" Oars jumped from up on the castle, and Sanji already had a counter attack in the works deflecting the attack. 

"Get Robin out of here!" 

"Go for his shoulder!" We all looked up to see Chopper standing on Oar's right shoulder. "I was looking for the cause of death, and I'm detecting some frost bite. This arm isn't his original arm." 

"Hey how did you get up here?" Oars was quick to punch down on his shoulder, and we all held a breath before Chopper looking small again popped out of of his hand. He popped one of his rumble balls in his mouth. 

"Jump Boost. Arm Boost. Sanji help me out here." Sanji was quick to assist rushing up Oars' arm. 

"Rose Assault!" The combined attack hitting his right shoulder. 

"You keep hitting my shoulder, but it doesn't even hurt! That's not gonna work!" Oars jumped up once again. "Gum Gum Gatling!" 

"Not them too!" 

"That leaves three of you!" Moria laughed. 

"Che. I'm conscious so count that as four." I said in annoyance shakily standing on my feet. Huffing with the effort. 

"Ui you cant fight in your state. Are you crazy?!" 

"Usopp I'll cause a distraction. You know what to do next." Zoro said already launching into another attack on the arm Chopper said to hit. Oars was too quick, and even Zoro was knocked out leaving the three of us behind. Usopp has fired the large bag of salt, and Oars had swallowed it making the other two drop their guard. 

When it seemed like Luffy's shadow was actually coming out of the giants mouth it was really Moria's shadow, and the real Moria laughed at us as his doppelman threw the salt back at us hitting Usopp right in the chest making him fall back. 

"You dummies. As if I wouldn't be prepared for that!" Moria laughed. The harder he laughed the angrier I got. Oar's was about to stomp on Usopp, but using what little energy I had I quickly rushed forward shoving him out of the way. Just when I thought I was going to be crushed by Oar's foot I felt something pick me up, and suddenly I was soaring through the air before being placed on the ground. I looked around slightly dazed from the movement. 

"Hey big guy!" A deep voice shouted. "Who do yo I think you're stepping on? There's no one under your feet." 

"Who're you?" Oars asked turning to look at us. 

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy." 

"Luffy!" We all shouted, the three of us looking up at him. Usopp looking at him from his shoulder. "Is it really you? You don't look or sound like him at all." Usopp said dropping down next to Nami and I. 

"Yeah it's really me." He said glancing at me. 

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"Oars crush them!"

"Okay." He said pulling his fist back. "Pistol!" 

There was a whoosh of air, but Luffy easily stopped Oars' punch to our surprise. Usopp passing out from fear, while Nami and I watched in shock. Luffy easily punched Oars sending him flying back and even managed to grab him by the back making him hit the ground in a suplex, and suddenly this fight didn't seem like a losing battle. 

"Hey who's down there messing with the crew! They look like zombies!" Nami called waking Usopp up.

"Let's get down there." I told them as the two helped me down to be met with what looked like a make shift medical field. 

"Help the crew of our Warrior of Hope!" A woman with pink hair was shouting. 

"Warrior of Hope?" Nami asked aloud getting the attention of the woman. "Are you talking about Luffy?" 

A small group of men rushed over to help us as well setting me down and immediately began patching me up as well as Usopp and Nami. 

"Your captain is going to save us all!" She cried happily along with her friends. "We gave him a hundred shadows, and transformed him into the Nightmare Luffy." 

"So that's why he looks and talks like that." Nami mused, and I grumbled in annoyance at all the poking and prodding. 

Luffy easily began thrashing Oars around holding him by his hair as he swung him around. Cheers erupted from the group as they goaded him. Moria who was in Oars' stomach must be getting quite a beating too I thought to myself as Luffy launched hundred of punches right at his stomach. 

It wasn't long before Oars crashed into the mansion laying on his back seemingly knocked out. "Hey the shadows are coming out!" Nami yelled pointing at Luffy who was beginning to shrink down to his normal size not too far away. 

I rushed over to him catching him before he could hit the ground. "Oh Luffy." I said brushing his hair out of his face while the pink haired woman's friends began to fuss. 

"We won't be able to get our shadows back until Moria orders them to return. And the sun is gonna be up any minute!" 

"Straw Hat is going to fatigued and his whole body must be going through an excruciating amount of pain right now." 

"He was our last hope, and now we're on our own!" 

There were crumbling noises that made everyone stop talking, and they all fell back in horror as Oars began to stand back up on his feet. 

"That didn't hurt a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how much I wanted Ui to participate so I changed the beginning of this arc multiple times. I like what I did, but I can't decide if my other idea's are better. I don't remember what I originally did so I was at a loss. 
> 
> That's okay though. I like how it turned out so far. I like Luffy trying to be all protective in the beginning only to be like 'fuck it what ever. Do what you want.'


	16. xv

"It's over for us! We should've known brute force wouldn't work with a zombie!" 

"We can't beat him on our own, and dawn's about to break!" 

"This was a fools mission!"

The pink haired lady's crew began to step back in fear. Someone caught somebody's attention and the crew member sucked in a breath pointing at him. "How did you get back up!?" 

"Zoro!" I called to him freaking some of the weird men out. 

"I thought she was unconscious like the rest of them." 

"Franky and Usopp are already working on something." 

"Everyone is in position!" Nami shouted with that smirk on her face. 

"I almost had him." Luffy huffed, and I looked down at him. "Just one more punch." 

"I wasn't sure when you would wake up." I smiled at him, and he gave me a small smile back before I helped him to his feet. 

"What should I do?" Brook asked. 

"I know just the thing." Luffy smiled, and I couldn't help but be proud of Luffy and his crew. It reminded me of my crews own battle with Admiral Kizaru. No matter how hard he tried to knock us down, we would just get right back up.

Sanji and Chopper were already on the move heading right up the castle. Clouds began to form around the Giant thanks to Nami. It started to rain, and when Oars started to back up I used my powers to hold his feet in place. 

"Hey what's going on?" He asked, and I could hear faint cheering coming from in the castle, and felt a large gust of freezing cold air. Oh! I see what they're doing now. I smirked feeling more energized than I had earlier. Oars froze in place just as my powers seem to fade and I sighed in relief. He won't be going anywhere anytime soon I thought to myself. 

"What's with this chain?" Oars asked trying to pull it off himself, but he couldn't get it to budge. It took all night, but this time he'll go down and he won't come back up. 

"Now throw me!" I glanced up to see Luffy high up on the castle before Brook tossed him. His arms became large, and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. 

"Now it's my turn." Zoro said spinning his swords rapidly before slicing Oars stomach. "Three Thousand Worlds!" 

We heard the clank from the rudder tightening making Oars stand completely straight. 

"Now that his spine is straight the impact of Luffy's attack won't have anywhere to go. He'll break Oars' spine." Chopper shouted. 

"Gum Gum..." 

"Heh I'll just hit you with my Bazooka." Oars said, but was unable to move his right arm. Cheers erupted from around us from the crews. 

"Giant..." 

"Hey what gives I can't move my arm!" 

"Bazooka!" His attack caused Oars' spine to break with a dull crack. His large body fell to the ground in a heap. 

The pink haired lady began to jump around cheerfully. "We won! We did it! We can finally get our shadows back!" Her and her crew began to dance around in excitement. 

But I had a feeling it wasn't over yet as I stared at the curtain that Moria was still resting behind. I could see his gloved hand gripping the edge. "Woah Straw Hat you're tiny!" 

"Guys the sun is coming up! You need to hide!" 

"Wake Moria up, and force him to give our shadows back!" The pink haired lady shouted. 

"You don't have to wake me up." The warlord huffed in annoyance as he climbed out of Oars. The Giant complaining about not being able to move. 

"Give us our shadows back or the Straw Hats will kick your ass!" 

"You can't threaten a pirate like that! You fools! You think I'm afraid of that pipsqueak and his crew? I should've known you forest losers had a hand in this. No wonder he was so powered up." 

"Give me my shadow back! You're interrupting our voyage." Luffy, who was now small enough to reach my knees, demanded with a scowl on his face and his hands on his hips. 

"Straw Hat this isn't the time for talking! The sun is already on the horizon. We're gonna disappear!" 

"You and your crew would never make it in the New World! You may have some strength and some good underlings, but you'll die when you get over there. Time Killer Ui is proof of that. Her crews bounty blows yours right out of the water, and where is her crew now!?" Moria laughed maniacally bubbles of shadows forming under his feet. I clenched my fists and my jaw staring at the ground in anger and shame, but said nothing. "None of you can make it in the New World! Do you know why?" His shadows began to expand outward from his feet flying by us into the forest and castle. "It's because you cant rely on your mortal underlings! With my zombies I will never be defeated. I can just replace them over and over. With my undead army I will become the Pirate King!" The warlord sounded downright insane at this point. After losing to Kaido it must have done some real damage upstairs. His words replayed in my head regardless, and my rage bubbled to the surface. 

"Shadows Asgard!" He shouted, and soon enough large blobs seemed to absorb into his body. "So Straw Hat you had like what a hundred shadows?" 

"He's absorbing all the shadows from the island!" Nami shouted, and I clenched my fist harder my knuckles going white. Slowly but surely I was gaining back some of my strength. 

"I'll have two hundred. Six hundred. Eight hundred. One thousand shadows!" As Gecko Moria spoke he became larger, his voice becoming darker and darker as he laughed at us. 

"It's over now! He has ten times the amount of strength we gave Straw Hat!" 

Moria continued to cackle as he brought his hands down splitting the whole island with his strength causing everyone to scramble away or risk falling into the dark abyss. Luffy was now back to his normal size, and he wrapped an arm around my waist rushing to the top to stand next to the rest of his crew. 

"Do you really think he can control all those shadows?" I asked aloud to no one in particular. Everyone had already noticed that a few slipped out as Moria laughed. 

"I don't think so." Zoro said sheathing his swords. Usopp was shaking, but gripped his Kabuto tightly in his hand. 

I glanced around to see that the members who lost their shadows were beginning to burn. "Guys you're going to disintegrate!" 

The pink haired lady's crew began to scatter, but when their captain refused to move they stood their ground. 

"Captain Lola!" One of them shouted, "we're really gonna die this time!" 

"I made this gamble, and if they are going to stand their ground and continue to fight then I'll stand with them!" She shouted crossing her arms over her chest. 

I stood up straight dusting myself off standing proudly with the other members of the crew. "He's going nuts." 

"I think his pride made him miscalculate his own capacity." Robin said coolly. 

"Alright guys I'm going to do something reckless so back me up." Luffy was smoking with that pink tint to his skin I recognized from the beach. His Gear Second. 

"Aye Aye Captain!" They shouted in response. 

"Ui?" He asked me without glancing over at me. 

"I'll always have your back Luffy." 

He nodded turning his attention completely to Moria. "If its a nightmare you want dream it on your own! I'm not going to watch it with you!" 

Moria kicked down at Luffy, but he seemed to almost disappear from view before reappearing not far. Moria tried to punch him, but Luffy disappeared only to reappear right in front of him. "Jet Pistol!" The hard punch hit Moria right in the gut forcing him to spew some of the shadows. 

"Jet Bazooka!" Luffy hit him again in the stomach forcing more shadows out of Moria. 

"Brick Bat!" Moria shouted as a whole bunch of the little round bats surrounded Luffy plopping around and forming something else entirely. "Black Box!" Moria pulled his fist back pounding it into the ground with a cry of "Die!" 

The black box popping out of the ground looking crushed. "As if you crush rubber." I mumbled to myself as the rest of the crew as well as Lola's called out for him. 

Moria then began to stomp on the box. "This is what happens to little snots who get cocky in my neck of the woods. This is what happens when you defy the Seven Warlords. Learn your place! Nails that stick out always get pounded back in! That's the way the world works!" 

Luffy seemingly unaffected broke Moria's box yelling, "I may be a little snot and a nail, but I'll never be pounded back down 

"Won't be pounded down!? You really are naive kid." 

"Rubber always bounces back!" He cried, "And I'll get everyone's shadows back in no time!"

Much to the dismay of the crew Luffy used the same technique as earlier, but sucked the air right back into himself before shooting himself like a rocket right at Moria's stomach. "Jet Shell!" 

"If he doesn't finish him off soon you guys really will die." I said worriedly beginning to panic. My eyes wandering to see Zoro, Sanji, and Robin beginning to burn up. Members of Lola's crew who couldn't find shade ran around helplessly. Lola herself had half of her face disintegrated. 

"He's not letting them go the creepy bastard!" Someone shouted, and I whipped around to see him covering his mouth with his hands forcing the shadows to stay inside. My breathing began to pick up seeing Luffy was also beginning to burn up. 

"Hey if you're my shadow then come back to me!" Lola began shouting and calling to her shadow. "We've been together since birth so how can you let him keep you away! I know you're in there!" Her crew tackled her to the ground in an attempt to cover her from the sun. 

"I have a bone to pick with my shadow too." Luffy coughed out. "If you want to be the shadow of the Pirate King then shape up and follow me!" He wound himself up for another 'Jet Shell' hitting him in the stomach just like before. Luckily for us the large tower was beginning to fall from all the trauma to the island, and landed right on top of Moria. 

But now without him covering us the sun really began to shine down on the crew. The top half of their bodies seemed to be gone in an instant! I scrambled to find Luffy almost completely in hysterics calling his name. He had shrunk again, and I scrambled over to him throwing myself over his small body as the other members of the crew began to cry for the other three Usopp jumping in front of Zoro to try and cover him, but to no avail. 

"But he won! How can this be!?" 

"Captain Lola!" Her crew cried, and I couldn't bear to watch covering my ears and trying my best to cover Luffy from the sun. 

It was seconds later that cheers erupted around us, and I opened my eyes to see Lola's crew jumping around happily while Robin, Sanji, and Zoro were all back to normal. Their bodies having returned to the way they were when their shadows returned. 

I took deep breaths calming my racing heart as I glanced down at Luffy who was sleeping soundly now back to his normal size. "I was really starting to freak out you know." I said to him even though I knew he couldn't hear me. 

Lola and her crew bowed down in front of us offering her thanks. "And I'll also offer myself as a bride scrumptious!" She winked in Zoro's direction. 

Chopper came over to look over Luffy. Before the rest of us. "I'm worried about him." Usopp said solemnly. "This gear third takes a really big toll." 

"He'll always be reckless, and even more so as you fight bigger and better enemies." I commented, "I'm the same way." 

Nami suddenly sucked in a breath fear written all over her face as she caught the attention of the crew. "I'm so sorry. How could I have forgotten! Gecko Moria isn't the only of the Seven Warlords on the island!" 

"Hey isn't that-" 

"It's the Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma!" 

"Kuma?" I questioned standing up, and looking around. "Don't tell me he's here." I said glancing around to see him sitting casually up on the fallen tower talking into a den den mushi. "Of all people why did he have to be here?" 

"You know him?" Usopp asked me shaking as he sat back down. 

"I know of him, but I've never met him in person. I know who all the Seven Warlords are." 

And as the courtyard became quiet in a hushed whisper we could hear Kuma receive his orders. "Leave no witnesses. Annihilate everyone on that island!" 

"A simple task. It will be done." Kuma said ending the call and pocketing the snail. He turned his attention to us, and his gaze found mine in the crowd. "Time Killer Ui I'll eliminate you first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. I loved this battle, and watched it about fifteen times. That line 'If it's a nightmare you want dream it on your own' is my favorite. I feel like a kid in a candy store right now to be honest. I'm literally a twelve year old mentally. Oda is a genius, and I can't wait to see what happens when Luffy clashes with Kaido. Bring on the badassery. 
> 
> I'm lame I know. Don't mind me. 
> 
> But on a side note I really would like some feedback. Is it good, bad, absolute horrible? Maybe it’s really great? I don’t know honestly but I’m excited for what I have going on in later chapters so stay tuned :)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so after the fiasco of my story being deleted I'm starting over. I changed a lot of things, and I'm going to continue to change things because my memory sucks, and I don't remember anything except for the main plot. I think my new ideas may just be better than the original so all is not lost.


End file.
